Nueva Vida
by LadyPrimeneko
Summary: <html><head></head>Optimus y Brenda esperan con ansias el nacimiento de su hijo y el dia de su boda pero eso tendra que esperar ya que pasaran muchas cosas (Secuela de "Cuando chispa y corazon se encuentran")</html>
1. Chapter 1

Nueva vida

**Brenda y Optimus esperan con muchas ansias el nacimiento de su hijo**

Capitulo 1: Nuestra Felicidad

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que Optimus había regresado y se había reunido con Brenda, y también Optimus le había pedido a Brenda matrimonio…y no solo eso ellos se volverían padres. A hora Brenda ya tenía 2 meses de embarazo y también cumplía 18 años, Brenda estaba arreglándose para su fiesta de cumpleaños número 18 que los Autobots, sus amigas junto con su hermana, Joshua y Optimus habían hecho para ella.

-Casi termino de peinarme. Dijo Brenda para sí misma mientras trataba de ponerse un broche con forma de rosa.- A veces detesto tener el cabello largo. Dijo Brenda mientras comenzaba a exasperarse.

-Quieres que te ayude, mi linda femme. Dijo Optimus a sus espaldas haciendo que Brenda brincara del susto.- lamento a verte asustado Brenda. Dijo mientras se acercaba a su compañera.

-No importa Optimus, además el pequeño debe acostumbrarse a los sustos. Dijo Brenda mientras acariciaba su vientre que se veía más abultado y Optimus sonrió ante las palabras de Brenda y le puso el broche en su cabello.

-Ya estas lista, mi linda femme vayamos abajo con los demás. Le dijo Optimus a Brenda mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-Claro vayamos con los otros. Dijo Brenda mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta, Optimus detuvo a Brenda antes de salir.

-No que querías ir abajo con los demás?. Le pregunto Brenda.

-Si, pero antes quiero darte esto. Le dijo Optimus mientras sacaba un collar de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a Brenda.

-Optimus es hermoso¡. Le dijo Brenda con mucha alegría.- pero que significa el símbolo?. Le pregunto a Optimus mientras lo miraba.

-Es un cristal cybertroniano que significa amor. Le dijo Optimus mientras besaba a Brenda y ella le correspondía, cuando se separaron Optimus le puso el collar a su amada Brenda y se fueron del cuarto y bajaron donde los demás los estaban esperando.

-Feliz cumpleaños Brenda¡. Gritaron todos los presentes y Brenda solo aguantaba de que no se le salieran las lágrimas y sonrió.

Mientras los Autobots hablaban con su líder, las amigas de Brenda hablaban sobre el futuro bebe de ella y de Optimus.

-Y bien como se llamara tú bebe. Le pregunto Carla a Brenda.- por que nosotras queremos ayudarte a escoger un hermoso nombre para tu bebe. Brenda solo la miro con una mirada divertida.

-Pues la verdad no hemos escogido un nombre para el bebe. Le dijo Brenda a su amiga.

-Y ya sabes que va hacer? niño o niña?. Le pregunto Liz mientras comía un trozo de pastel.

-Tampoco sabemos. Le contesto Brenda mientras alzaba los hombros y todas la miraron con cara de duda.

-Bueno como no sabes que va hacer, te daremos algunos nombres. Jacqueline dijo mientras pensaba.- ya sé si es niña su nombre será Lucy. Dijo Jacqueline.

-O MidnigthRose. Dijo Michelle y todas la miraron.

-MidnigthRose? enserió?. Le dijo Liz

-Qué? suena lindo. Le espeto Michelle

-Michelle, el bebe de Brenda será mitad y mitad necesita un nombre que suene humano y Cybertroniano a la vez. Le dijo Jacqueline.

-De hecho yo estaba pensando en el nombre de Re… Brenda no termino de hablar pero fue interrumpida por su hermana y Crosshairs.

-Brenda ya me tengo que ir ya que tengo que arreglar los preparativos para mi boda. Le dijo Pamela mientras la abrazaba.- cuídate hermanita y cuida bien de mi sobrino. Le dijo mientras la soltaba.

-Cuídate enana y cuida al futuro Prime que llevas en tu vientre. Le dijo Crosshairs mientras la abrazaba y esto volvió a sorprender a Brenda pero le correspondió el abrazo.

El tiempo se pasaba rápido y todos ya se habían ido incluyendo a Joshua, y Brenda y Optimus se habían quedado solos.

-Que día mas cansado, no mi amor. Le dijo Brenda a Optimus mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-Si mi linda femme. Le dijo a ella.

Habían subido a su cuarto Optimus se había quitado su chamarra y su playera y se había recostado en la cama y miro a Brenda desvistiéndose y ella se puso un camisón para embarazada y se acerco a la cama se acostó a lado de su amado y el la abrazo.

-Te amo Brenda. Le dijo Optimus en la oreja de ella.

-Yo también te amo Optimus. Le respondió con una sonrisa, Optimus empezó a besarla apasionadamente y ella le correspondió, pero al poco tiempo ella se separo.

-Qué pasa?. Le pregunto Optimus.

-El bebe se movió. Le dijo Brenda mientras acariciaba su vientre y sonreía.

-Solo 2 meses y ya empezó a moverse. Dijo Optimus mientras acariciaba el vientre de su amada con mucho cariño y sentía como se movía su chispeante.

-Algo me dice que tu hijo será muy imperativo. Dijo Brenda con un tono divertido.

Optimus solo rio ante el comentario de su femme, se agacho al vientre de Brenda y le planto un beso y Brenda sonrió ante ese gesto.

-Hay que dormir un poco mi linda femme. Le dijo Optimus mientras se volvía a incorporar y le dio un beso en la frente a su femme y ambos se acostaron, Optimus abrazo a Brenda para que pudiera dormir más cómoda.

Ahora las vidas de Optimus y Brenda se volverían más felices por su bebe y su boda que sería cuando Brenda diera a luz al chispeante, en este tiempo Brenda pudo lograr que Optimus recuperara la fe en los humanos eh hiso que olvidara lo de hace 4 años…

**Que les pareció el primer capítulo de la secuela si les gusto dejen reviews bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Nueva vida

**Los malos recuerdos vuelven**

Capitulo 2: Comprando cosas para el bebe

Optimus se había despertado a lado de Brenda y la miro mientras veía como dormía, en eso dirigió la mirada hacia su hombro derecho y vio la cicatriz que le había quedado de aquel día en la batalla de China, cuando Attinger le disparo…todas las imágenes de hace tanto tiempo regresaron a su mente, Optimus gruño ante todo eso, el gruñido de Optimus hiso que Brenda se despertara.

-Optimus. Dijo Brenda con una voz adormilada, en eso vio caer lágrimas de energon por el rostro de su amado.- que pasa Optimus?. Le pregunto un poco alarmada se incorporo y puso una mano en el hombro de Optimus.

Sin previo aviso Optimus abrazo a Brenda como si no hubiera mañana, Brenda solo podía sentir que su corazón se encogía al ver a su amado de esa manera, Brenda lo abrazo de una manera reconfortante.

-Que paso Optimus. Brenda le pregunto de una manera dulce.

-Recordé todo lo que paso en esa batalla…incluso cuando Attinger te disparo. Dijo Optimus mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Brenda.

Esto no era lo que Brenda quería…ella no quería que recordara nada de eso, pero la cicatriz en su hombro derecho era un mal recuerdo.

-Optimus eso el pasado, debemos vivir nuestro presente. Le decía Brenda mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Optimus.

-Lo sé mi linda femme…pero si ese día te hubiese perdido. Le decía Optimus con su voz quebrada.

-Optimus mírame. Le dijo Brenda con una voz suave y el la miro y Brenda le dio un tierno beso en los labios, se separo y le dio una cálida sonrisa a Optimus.- si no morí ese día fue porque aun no cumplo con mi destino. Le dijo para poder tranquilizarlo y Optimus sonrió y le dio un corto beso.

-Bueno hay que dormir mi amor ya que mañana tenemos que comprar las cosas para el bebe. Le dijo Brenda mientras se volvía a acostar y Optimus también se acostó.

Pudieron dormir tranquilos y a la mañana siguiente Brenda ya había alistado su ropa y ya se había cubierto con una toalla de color blanco y se metía al baño pero Optimus también se metió con ella.

-Optimus, enserio yo puedo hacer esto sola. Le dijo Brenda con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No quiero que te pase nada. Le dijo Optimus mientras le quitaba la toalla y la colgaba en el perchero y el también se quitaba la toalla que le cubría la cintura y se metía a la ducha con ella.

-Optimus solo estoy embarazada, no estoy enferma. Le decía Brenda mientras el enjabonaba la espalda.

-Es por eso, estas embarazada y pueden pasar muchas cosas y es mejor no arriesgarse. Decía Optimus mientras él también se enjabonaba.

-Pobre de mi hijo tendrá un padre bastante sobreprotector. Dijo Brenda en voz baja.

-Escuche eso. Le dijo Optimus mientras que Brenda tenía una gotita de sudor en la sien al estilo anime.

Optimus ya había terminado de bañarse y de bañar a Brenda ya que era demasiado necio pero Brenda nunca podría ganarle en sus decisiones, Brenda se había puesto un vestido blanco holgado sin tirantes y corto, con unos zapatos plateados y Optimus su ropa habitual. Salieron de su cuarto y bajaron para irse.

-Adiós Michelle y Ratchet se divierten mientras no estamos. Les dijo Brenda con un tono pícaro haciendo que ambos se sonrojan.

Optimus ayudo a Brenda a subir a su tráiler mientras su holoforma desaparecía mientras arrancaban y se fueron directo al centro comercial más cercano cuando llegaron Optimus se estaciono y otra vez su holoforma humana apareció y ayudo a Brenda a bajar, ya en el centro comercial Optimus y Brenda entraban a cada tienda donde vendían puras cosas para bebe.

-Optimus si llevamos esto. Dijo Brenda mientras le enseñaba mameluco de color blanco con listones azules.

-Mejor este. Le dijo Optimus mientras le enseñaba uno de color rojo con listones blancos Brenda sonrió ante eso y se llevaron los dos.

Y van viendo más cosas hasta que Brenda vio las cobijas para bebe y como niño en juguetería fue a verlas.

-Aaaaww son tan hermosas todas. Dijo Brenda en un tono divertido.

-Hay que llevar estas. Le dijo Optimus mientras le enseñaba unas que tenía un gatito y la otra un perrito y sin más se las llevaron, se la pasaron comprando todas las cosas que necesitarían primero y otro día vendrían por la cuna y otras cosas, cuando terminaron de comprar lo que necesitaban se fueron a la casa, y durante el trayecto Optimus iba en su holoforma humana.

-Te amo mi linda femme. Le dijo Optimus con un beso.

-Yo también te amo. Le contesto Brenda mientras lo besaba.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Optimus ayudo a Brenda con las cosas que habían comprado y las dejaron en el sofá mas grande.

-Vayamos a dormir estoy un poco cansada. Le dijo Brenda.

-Es normal por el embarazo. Le dijo Optimus.

Mientras Brenda se dirigía a las escaleras, Optimus la tomo en sus brazos al estilo de una princesa.

-Wow si que eres fuerte mi amor. Le dijo Brenda con una risita.

Optimus rio ante eso y se dirigieron a su cuarto, acostó a Brenda y al instante ella se quedo dormida.

-Descansa mi linda femme. Le dijo con beso en la frente y acaricio su vientre y el también se quedo dormido.

**Si les gusto dejen reviews bye bye **


	3. Chapter 3

Nueva vida

**Aquí está el capítulo de hoy y habrá una sorpresa**

Capitulo 3: Vitaminas

Brenda estaba sentada en la mesa viendo fijamente varios frascos de vitaminas para embarazada que Ratchet le acababa de dar.

-Enserio necesito tomar esto?. Brenda le pregunto a Ratchet mientras lo veía con cara de duda, y escucho a Optimus y a Michelle como aguantaban las ganas de reírse.

-No te queda de otra, estas vitaminas son necesarias para el embarazo. Le dijo Ratchet y Brenda hiso una mueca de asco.- ni las has probado y ya haces tus gestos. Le contesto en forma de regaño.

-Es como la medicina, sabe igual. Le espeto Brenda y Ratchet frunció el seño ante la contestación de Brenda.- Si me disculpan, voy a ver la televisión. Dijo Brenda mientras se levantaba y se iba a la sala y sin darse cuenta todos miraron su vientre que empezaba a verse un poco más grande.

-Debemos hacer que se tome las vitaminas. Dijo Michelle mientras tomaba un frasco.

-Sí pero, como nuestros métodos anteriores no funcionaron. Dijo Ratchet mientras recordaba todos los métodos fallidos.- ya llegamos a ponérselas en su comida y ni así se las toma. Dijo con un tono rendido.

-Hay que tratar. Dijo Optimus mientras tomaba un frasco y se dirigía hacia donde estaba Brenda, vio a Brenda sentada en el sofá más grande se acerco y se sentó a lado de ella.

-Brenda, tienes que tomarte las vitaminas. Le dijo Optimus con un tono suave y Brenda lo miro mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Optimus no me gustan esas cosas. Dijo Brenda mientras sacaba la lengua, Optimus gruño ante la contestación de su femme.

-No me hagas hacer que te las tomes por la fuerza. Le dijo Optimus con un tono bastante serio haciendo que a Brenda le dieran escalofríos ya que la mirada de Optimus era demasiado pesada.

Brenda

Como me pone nerviosa las miradas de Optimus en especial cuando son miradas serias, pero la verdad es que no me gustan las vitaminas que Ratchet me hace tomar, además nunca eh visto que una mujer embarazada tome vitaminas.

-N-no las quiero. Le dije con mi voz temblorosa y disimuladamente me alejaba y pero sí que Optimus era persistente.

-Recuerda las veces que te negaste. Me dijo Optimus mientras me agarraba del brazo y me acercaba cada vez más a él, desde que Ratchet dijo que no había ningún riesgo de que tuviéramos relaciones durante mi embarazo, Optimus usaba el sexo en contra mía cuando me negaba a tomar las vitaminas que ni siquiera necesito…solo en pensar las veces que me negaba hace que me sonroje como un jitomate.

-aaahh. Gemí al sentir como Optimus mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja.- Optimus q-que haces?. Le pregunte con mi respiración entrecortada.

-Castigándote, mi linda femme. Me dijo Optimus en una clase de ronroneo.- dejare de hacerlo, si tomas tus vitaminas. Me dijo mientras rosaba sus labios en mi cuello…¡por dios, me está volviendo loca!. Me dije en mi mente porque era la verdad, no aguantaba más así que tuve que ceder.

.Está bien, está bien me las tomare pero para. Le dije mientras sentía a Optimus que dejaba de hacer lo que hacía, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo pero algún día de estos me las pagara mi amado Optimus.

Fin del Brenda

Optimus se sentía victorioso al haber hecho que Brenda cediera a tomar las vitaminas pero con ayuda de sus trucos sucios.

-Bien tómatelo. Le dijo Optimus mientras le entregaba un pequeño recipiente con un jarabe (son las vitaminas).

-Me vengare Optimus. Le dijo Brenda en un tono amenazante, pero Optimus se rio ya que su tono amenazante sonaba tierno, pero el exploto a carcajadas al ver los gestos de Brenda cuando se tomo las vitaminas.

-Esa es mi femme. Le dijo Optimus mientras se recuperaba de su ataque de risa y Brenda lo fulmino con la mirada.

-La próxima no te saldrás con la tuya, mi amor. Le dijo Brenda con un tono un poco serio y a la vez divertido.

-Siempre me saldré con la mía, si es por tu bien y por el de nuestro chispeante. Le dijo Optimus mientras veía el vientre de Brenda que ya estaba un poco más grande y lo acaricio con un gran amor y Brenda sonrió ante ese gesto y puso su mano sobre la de Optimus.

-Te amo mi linda femme. Le dijo Optimus a su compañera.- te amo a ti y a nuestro chispeante. Le dijo mientras la besaba con gran amor.

-Yo también te amo Optimus. Dijo Brenda entre los labios de Optimus.

Ambos disfrutaban ese beso, pero fueron interrumpidos por Ratchet y Michelle que entraron tomados de la mano.

-Y si se tomo las vitaminas?. Pregunto Ratchet mientras veía a Brenda.

-Me las tome a la fuerza. Dijo ella mientras veía a Optimus y Ratchet y Michelle empezaron a reírse.

Ratchet dejo de reírse y miro a Brenda y Optimus, después dirigió su mirada al vientre de ella y vio que el chispeante empezaba a formarse bien.

-Brenda, Optimus es hora de saber que va hacer su chispeante. Les dijo Ratchet con una sonrisa.

Optimus estaba ansioso de saber si su chispeante era una femme o un mech así que acompaño a su linda femme al pequeño consultorio que habían hecho en la casa, Ratchet tomo su holoforma de bot.

-Muy bien Brenda comenzare a escanearte. Le dijo Ratchet con un tono dulce y comenzó a escanearla, el estaba revisando que todo estuviera bien.- Brenda, Optimus. Ratchet dijo mientras los miraba y luego sonrió.- tendrán una hermosa femme. Les dijo la noticia y ambos sonrieron.

-Vamos a tener una bebita, mi amor. Le dijo Brenda al borde de las lagrimas, Optimus le beso la frente.

-Esperen hay algo más. Les dijo Ratchet mientras volvía a escanear a Brenda.

-Que pasa Ratchet. Le pregunto Optimus con nerviosismo.- hay algo mal. Pregunto Brenda y Ratchet negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirarlos.

-Optimus…Brenda…tendrán gemelas. Les dijo Ratchet bastante sorprendido y Brenda tenía una mirada bastante sorprendida y Optimus parecía que se iba a desmayar…pero ambos sonrieron al saber que no tendrían una sola bebe, sino dos hermosas bebes.

**Gemelas que emocionante en el próximo capitulo empezaran a ver los nombres**


	4. Chapter 4

Nueva vida

**Lamento la tardanza pero aquí esta el capitulo**

Capitulo 4: Escogiendo nombres y…como fue que llegaron aquí?

Brenda y Optimus estaban felices al saber que tendrían dos hermosas bebes, era una felicidad insuperable, aunque tendrían que comprar el doble de cosas, Ratchet hablo.

-Cuando nazcan sus chispeantes no las consientan demasiado. Dijo Mirando a Optimus y luego a Brenda, para Brenda Ratchet parecía demasiado nervioso.

-No te preocupes Ratch. Le dijo Brenda con una sonrisa.

-No lo digo por ti. Le contesto mientras volvía a ver a Optimus.

Brenda también miro a Optimus.- Optimus?. Le pregunto Brenda con un tono divertido pero no le contesto.

-Optimus fue el creador adoptivo de Bee. Le dijo Ratchet mientras sonreía al igual que Brenda.- por eso Bee es como es, ya que Optimus lo consintió demasiado. Dejo Ratchet en tono divertido.

-Le gustan mucho los niños por lo que veo y lo que me dijiste. Dijo Brenda mientras sonreía y Ratchet empezó a reírse.

-No hablen como si no estuviera aquí. Dijo Optimus mientras se cruzaba de brazos y tenía una vena resaltando al estilo anime y ambos explotaron a carcajadas.

Cuando salieron del consultorio, Michelle les había llamado a los demás diciéndoles que Brenda tendría gemelas y antes de que se dieran cuenta todos ya habían llegado a la casa de Brenda y hicieron un alboroto al llegar aunque Optimus tuvo que calmarlos a todos ya que eso podría causarle demasiado estrés a su compañera. Cuando todos se habían calmado fueron a la sala a ver una película que Liz llevo y fue Crepúsculo Amanecer parte 1, mientras la película avanzaba Optimus parecía entrar en pánico al saber del embarazo de Bella ya que el padre era un muerto (Edward era un muerto para Optimus XD) y era imposible que pasara y causa de eso Bella se moría, en eso Optimus miro a Brenda y varias ideas le venían a la mente como que Brenda muriera al dar a luz o le pasara algo durante la etapa del embarazo, Brenda sintió la mirada de Optimus y lo miro, vio el miedo en su mirada al instante supo porque era.

-No te preocupes no me pasara nada de eso. Le dijo ella mientras acariciaba la mano de su amado, el empezó a sentirse calmado y volvió a ver la película, a Optimus le había llamado la atención un nombre para una de sus hijas pero se lo aconsejaría a su femme cuando se fueran todos, cuando se habían ido todos Optimus se había ofrecido para lavar lo que habían ocupado y Brenda salió a dar un paseo, pero mientras daba su paseo encontró algo que la dejo helada.

-Optimus¡. Brenda grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Optimus escucho el grito de su femme y salió corriendo de la casa, no perdió tiempo y tomo su verdadera forma y fue hacia donde Brenda estaba.

-Brenda¡. Dijo Optimus cuando llego a la posición de ella y se sorprendió al ver a los Dinobots pero en especial a Grimlock que veía fijamente a Brenda.

-Optimus a-ayúdame. Le dijo ella con una voz temblorosa, Grimlock empezó a olfatearla y de ahí bajo a su vientre y también lo olfateo cuando lo hiso soltó una especie de ronroneo lo que hiso que Brenda y Optimus se sorprendieran, ella se dirigió hacia Optimus pero Grimlock y los Dinobots la siguieron todo el trayecto.

Ya habían llegado a la casa y Brenda fue la primera en entrar, subió directo a su cuarto y se puso su camisón, miro por la ventana y vio a Grimlock acostado justamente debajo de su ventana.

-Parece un perro guardián. Se dijo así misma.

-Es porque sabe que llevas a mis chispeantes en tu vientre. Le dijo Optimus mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Es porque está en deuda no?. Le dijo Brenda y Optimus asintió con la cabeza ambos se fueron a la cama pero antes…

-Renesme. Dijo Optimus y Brenda lo miro con duda.

-Qué?. Le pregunto ella.

-Quiero que una de nuestras hijas lleve ese nombre. Le dijo Optimus mientras la miraba y ella sonrió.

-Es lindo, claro que una de ellas llevara ese nombre. Le dijo mientras se empezaba a dormir al igual que Optimus y la abrazo.

Ahora Brenda y sus hijas tendrían un guardián bastante fuerte…

**Que les pareció nos vemos**


	5. Chapter 5

Nueva vida

**Aquí está el capítulo de hoy**

Capitulo 5: El tiempo pasa rápido

Brenda empezaba a acostumbrarse a la presencia de los Dinobots conforme el tiempo pasaba, para Optimus y Brenda los meses se pasaron rápido ahora ella ya tenía 5 meses de embarazo y su vientre se volvió más grande.

Brenda estaba acostada en su cama y había puesto en su celular Master of puppets de Metallica en volumen bajo mientras ponía su celular cercas de su vientre.

-Mmmm hoy han estado bastante calmadas mi linda Renesme y Layna. Dijo Brenda mientras acariciaba su vientre con un gran amor, después ella sonrió al sentir las pataditas de sus bebes.- jajaja hable demasiado pronto. Se dijo así misma mientras sonreía y reía fue interrumpida por Optimus que estaba en su forma de caballero en versión miniatura y entro a la habitación.

-Como están mis lindas femmes?. Le pregunto Optimus mientras sonreía al igual que Brenda.

-Muy bien protegidas. Le dijo Brenda mientras veía a Grimlock que se asomaba por la ventana y Optimus rio ante el comentario de su femme y sentó en una esquina de la cama.

-Por cierto mi linda femme que significa el nombre de Layna?. Le pregunto Optimus con una mirada curiosa.

-Significa Luz o verdad pero es un nombre griego. Le dijo con una sonrisa.- y por cierto mi amor por que le pusiste Renesme a una de nuestras hijas?. Le pregunto Brenda con una mirada curiosa.

-Se oía interesante y es el conjunto del los nombres de la madre del muerto y de la humana, pero investigue en internet y significa renacimiento. Le dijo Optimus con una sonrisa.

-Renesme Prime y Layna Prime, se oye divertido. Le dijo Brenda con un tono divertido y Optimus rio con su comentario.

Optimus dejo de reírse cuando un pensamiento bastante atemorizador llego a su mente y Brenda lo miro con preocupación.

-Si nuestras hijas nacen como Primes…correrán grave peligro si los Decepticons se enteran de ellas cuando nazcan o peor aun si Galvatron viene a matarlas. Dijo Optimus en un tono preocupado, no quería pensar que algo podría pasarles a sus hijas y a su femme, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir la mano de su amada en su hombro.

-Eso no pasara Optimus, las mantendremos bien protegidas. Le dijo Brenda mientras le daba un tierno beso y Optimus ronroneo con el beso de su femme, el amaba los besos de Brenda eran realmente dulces y tierno y cargados de amor, con cuidado tomo a Brenda y la sentó en su regazo y el siguió el beso, pero en eso miro el vientre de su compañera y sonrió ante lo que vio y dejo de besarla.

-Están despiertas. Dijo Optimus en una especie de susurro y Brenda miro su vientre y se rio, se veía como brillaban los ojos de sus pequeñas atreves del vientre de Brenda, Optimus acaricio el vientre de Brenda y ella se estremeció al sentir el tacto de Optimus ya que sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica y también por el metal.

-Es normal sentir una descarga eléctrica?. Le pregunto Brenda con un poco de nerviosismo y Optimus la miro.

-Es un por el vinculo que se forma con los chispeantes y su creador. Le dijo con un tono divertido y Brenda lo miro con duda pero no dijo nada.- también hay un vinculo que podríamos hacer nosotros. Le dijo Optimus con un tono seductor.

-Qué clase de vínculo es. Le dijo Brenda con una sonrisa.

-Se llama interfaz, es casi igual como lo que hemos hecho. Le dijo Optimus mientras jugaba con el cabello de su compañera.

-Lo haremos, pero cuando dé a luz. Le dijo Brenda mientras acariciaba el rostro de Optimus y el ronroneaba.

Estuvieron así durante mucho tiempo hasta que a Brenda le dieron los antojos…

-Optimus, se me antojo algo dulce. Le dijo Brenda con un tono divertido y Optimus frunció el seño.

-Iré a buscar algo. Le dijo Optimus un poco serio y Brenda rio mientras se apartaba de las piernas de Optimus y el salía de la habitación y Brenda se reía.

-Espero que no se enoje su padre. Dijo Brenda mientras acariciaba su vientre y pateaban las pequeñas.

Mientras tanto en la cocina Optimus empezaba a exasperarse ya que no encontraba nada dulce ya que Ratchet escondió todo lo que contuviera azúcar.- Por que les da antojos a las femmes. Dijo Optimus con un gruñido.

**Espero que les guste el capitulo y nos vemos bye bye bye amigos**


	6. Chapter 6

Nueva vida

**Aquí está el capítulo de hoy **

Capitulo 6: El temor de Brenda y se descubre algo sobre ella

Brenda no podía de dejar de pensar en lo que Optimus le había dicho sobre Galvatron pero ese no era su único temor, ella sabía perfectamente que aun había ex agentes de la CIA que estarían dispuestos a venir por su familia y lastimar a Optimus o el mismo gobierno ella sabía que podrían experimentar con ella y sus hijas si se enteraban de ellas, varias ideas llegaban a su mente pero fueron interrumpidas por alguien.

-Eh? ah hola Grimlock. Le dijo Brenda mientras le acariciaba la punta de su nariz y el ronroneo.- aprovechemos ya que Optimus no está y ayúdame a salir de mi cuarto. Le dijo Brenda con una sonrisa y Grimlock pego su cabeza lo más que pudo a la ventana y Brenda se subió a ella y la bajo al suelo con cuidado.- vayamos a dar un paseo amigo mío. Cuando ella le dijo eso él se transformo en su forma humanoide y la tomo en su mano.

Mientras daban su paseo Brenda estaba demasiado seria esto hiso que Grimlock la mirara y dio un pequeño gruñido para ganar la atención de Brenda.

-Lo siento Grimlock, estaba pensando que mis hijas nacerán en un mundo con bastantes peligros. Le dijo Brenda a Grimlock que solo la mira con duda.- lo siento se me olvidaba que no hablas nuestro idioma. Le dijo un poco apenada.

-De hecho si puedo. Le dijo Grimlock con una voz áspera y sorprendió a Brenda.

-Impresionante. Le dijo mientras lo miraba con asombro y el la miraba, Brenda empezó a hablarle sobre todo lo que le preocupaba y el la escuchaba con atención.

-Así que la seguridad de las crías del Prime es lo que le preocupa. Le dijo Grimlock y Brenda asintió con la cabeza.- no es necesario que el Prime y tu se preocupen, porque mientras yo esté aquí no dejare que nada les pase a las crías de ustedes, por que las protegeré con mi vida. Cuando Brenda escucho eso le dio una sonrisa bastante tierna.- es mejor que volvamos porque si el Prime no la ve cuando regrese se preocupara. Le dijo mientras se dirigían otra vez hacia la casa, cuando ya habían llegado Grimlock volvió a dejar a Brenda en su cuarto.

-Se que tu y mis hijas Renesme y Layna serán buenos amigos. Le dijo con una sonrisa y el la miro divertidamente y se rio, y volvió a transformarse en su forma de dinosaurio. Brenda se había acostado en su cama pero al instante entro Optimus con su holoforma humana con unas cosas.

-Como estas mi linda femme. Le dijo con un beso en la frente de Brenda y ella sonrió.

-Bien, aunque me están dando antojos de algo dulce. Le dijo mientras sonreía pero en eso Optimus saco una bolsa llena de golosinas.

-Es para que te duren para dos semanas o más. Le dijo con una gota de sudor en sien y ella se rio.

-Ya te desesperaste de que te pida cosas ¿no es así?. Le dijo en tono divertido y Optimus le lanzo una mirada amenazadora y la acostó en la cama.

-Hace mucho que no disfruto de ti, mi linda femme. Le dijo con un tono coqueto y seductor y a Brenda le dieron escalofríos.

-Optimus. Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir ya que Optimus le dio un beso bastante apasionado y lujurioso.- no te preocupes no lastimare a nuestras hijas. Le dijo entre sus labios mientras recorría con sus manos el cuerpo de Brenda y se desasía de su ropa.

Esta noche Brenda, no descansaría nada por culpa de Optimus…

**Bien que les pareció nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Nueva vida

**Brenda recibe una visita inesperada**

Capitulo 7: Descubriendo la verdad de Brenda part.I

Mi entras que Brenda estaba acurrucada en el pecho de Optimus ella empezó a tener un sueño bastante extraño.

**(Sueño de Brenda)**

-"Pequeña…pequeña despierta". Era la voz de un hombre bastante dulce con un tono paternal.

-"mmm…quien eres?". Le pregunto con una voz adormilada, cuando ella abrió los ojos se encontraba en un lugar totalmente blanco.- "dónde estoy?". Pregunto demasiado confusa, pero su mirada cambio cuando vio a un bot que era más alto que Optimus y su armadura era azul y plateado y sus ojos eran de un azul profundo y el miro a Brenda con un gran cariño pero no cualquier cariño sino era como el cariño de un padre.- "hola Brenda". Le dijo el bot con un gran cariño.

-"Hola…quien eres?". Le pregunto Brenda con duda y el parecía apenado al no haberse presentado.

-"Bueno, los Autobots y Optimus me conocen como Primus". Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Primus?". Dijo Brenda un poco extrañada pero recordó ese nombre ya que Optimus lo menciono cuando se entero del embarazo de Brenda. Entonces el miro el vientre de Brenda que se veía más grande y sonrió.

-"sabía que funcionaria". Primus pensó para sí mismo.- "ven conmigo Brenda tengo que hablar contigo". Le dijo mientras le tendía su mano para que subiera en ella y Brenda no pensó dos veces y subió en ella.

Mientras iban caminando por ese lugar interminable pero poco a poco fue tomando forma de un hermoso lugar con colinas verdes y hermosas flores, Primus se sentó en el suelo con Brenda en su mano.

-"Y bien de que querías hablar Primus?". Le pregunto Brenda con duda y el la miro.

-"Es sobre ti y las otras femmes que acompañan a los Autobots". Le dijo y ella lo miro con duda y el sonrió ante la confusión de la pequeña humana.-"todas ustedes son especiales en especial tu". Le dijo mientras la señalaba.

-"Espera, dijiste que éramos especiales ¿de qué forma?". Le dijo ya un poco confundida.

-"Me refiero que no son totalmente humanas en especial tu, tu corazón no es como el de los demás humanos el tuyo es una chispa y un corazón combinados". Le dijo mientras señalaba su pecho y Brenda estaba en shock ante esa noticia.

-"A que te refieres con eso?". Le pregunto totalmente atónita.

-"Me refiero que tu eres mitad y mitad ya que tu verdadero creador era cybertroniano o mejor dicho tu verdadero padre". Le dijo con un poco de nerviosismo y Brenda seguía mirándolo.

-"Pero…si mis padres eran totalmente humanos, además no tengo ojos azules". Le dijo pero recordó que durante su infancia le habían dicho que ellos no eran sus padres pero si conocía a su verdadera madre…pero nunca a su verdadero padre.- "nunca lo conocí". Dijo en voz baja mientras acariciaba su vientre y Primus la miro con tristeza.

-"Lamento haber hecho que recordaras eso". Le dijo y Brenda asintió con la cabeza.-"es mejor que vuelvas ya estas a punto de despertar, cuando me necesites búscame en tus sueños". Le dijo a Brenda cuando ella iba a despedirse ya había despertado a lado de Optimus.

-Buenos días mi linda femme. Le dijo Optimus mientras besaba el cuello de Brenda.

-mmm buenos días mi amor. Le dijo Brenda mientras se sonrojaba.

-Como están las pequeñas. Le dijo mientras acariciaba el vientre de Brenda y ella sonreía.

-Están bien. Le dijo mientras sonreía, entonces Optimus ya estaba vestido y salió del cuarto.

.Quédate, yo te traeré el desayuno mi linda femme. Le dijo mientras salía del cuarto y Brenda sonrió pero en cuanto salió Brenda tomo una expresión seria.

-Mi…verdadero padre es cybertroniano?. Se pregunto a si misma mientras sentía que sus ojos se humedecían, sus bebitas se movían demasiado como si supieran que algo le pasaba a su madre.- tranquilas mis bebitas, no es nada. Les decía mientras acariciaba su vientre.- creo que le pediré ayuda a Ratchet.

Brenda descubriría quien era su verdadero padre con la ayuda de Ratchet….

**Si les gusto el capitulo dejen reviews amigos míos nos vemos bye bye**


	8. Chapter 8

Nueva vida

**Aquí está el capitulo **

Capitulo 8: Descubriendo la verdad de Brenda pate II

Brenda había salido de su habitación por que no iba a esperar a Optimus y necesitaba hablar con Ratchet, pero en cuanto bajo las escaleras se topo cara cara con Optimus.

-No te dije que te quedaras en el cuarto. Le dijo Optimus un tono serio.

-Ah sí, lo siento es que necesitaba estirar los pies. Le mintió aunque se vio que Optimus no le creería.- Por cierto en donde esta Michelle. Le dijo para poder cambiar de tema.

-Está en la cocina con Ratchet. Le dijo con un tono dudoso.- pero para que los quieres ver?. Le pregunto con duda.

-Necesito hablar con ellos. Le dijo con una sonrisa pero Optimus parecía no estar muy convencido, y Brenda lo vio en su mirada mientras ella tenía un gotita de sudor al estilo anime pensó varias veces para hacer que Optimus dejara de verla de esa manera hasta que recordó algo…

**(Flash Back de Brenda)**

Cuando Brenda tenía 14 años ella estaba sentada en las piernas de Optimus y el la estaba besando hasta que ella sintió la lengua metálica de Optimus lamer su labio para dejarla entrar, pero ella no sedería tan rápido así que sello sus labios, Optimus gruño cuando vio que su compañera no cedía Brenda sonrío ante eso pero su sonrisa no duro mucho ya que Optimus mordió su labio.

-Aaaahh. Ella gimió al sentir la lengua de Optimus ingresar a su boca y mientras el exploraba su cavidad.

**(Fin del flash back)**

Brenda ya había formulado su plan y miro a Optimus de una manera seductora.

-Vamos mi amor solamente tengo que hablar con ellos. Le dijo Brenda mientras se acercaba a sus labios y lo beso de una manera tal que hiso que Optimus cediera pero esta vez ella fue quien introdujo su lengua en la boca de Optimus.

-Aaaah…Brenda. Dijo entre sus labios y los de Brenda. Ella sonrío y siguió el beso hasta que se separo de Optimus.- nos vemos en rato mi amor. Le dijo Brenda mientras se dirigía a donde estaba Ratchet y Michelle pero antes Optimus la detuvo mientras sostenía su brazo.

-Esta noche no te salvas mi linda femme. Le dijo con un tono seductor y una sonrisa picara.

-Lo que tú digas mi amor. Le dijo con una sonrisa y se fue a la cocina.

Cuando Brenda llego donde Ratchet y Michelle estaban se sentó en una silla y ambos la miraron.

-Jeff the killer y Carlisle. Dijo en tono divertido y a la vez un poco serio.- puedo contarles algo. Dijo Brenda con nerviosismo y ambos la miraron, Brenda les conto todo desde su sueño con Primus y sobre lo que le dijo de su verdadero padre.

-Así que Primus te visito en tus sueños. Le dijo Ratchet a Brenda.- y te dijo lo de tu padre. Concluyo Ratchet.- está bien te ayudare a averiguar quién es tu verdadero padre. Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero como lo harás Ratchet?. Es casi imposible le dijo Michelle.

-Con una muestra de sangre y buscare en los registros de nuestro planeta. Le contesto Ratchet.

-Una muestra de sangre? De quien. Dijo Optimus con un tono serio y una mirada seria hacia Brenda.

-Escuchaste todo?. Brenda le pregunto con nerviosismo y Optimus asintió con la cabeza y ella miro hacia otro lado. Optimus se acerco a ella y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su femme.

-No te preocupes mi linda femme también te ayudare a descubrir quién es tu creador. Le dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso y Brenda sonrió.

-Bueno es hora de sacar la muestra de sangre. Dijo Ratchet mientras sacaba una jeringa con una aguja enorme.

Cuando Brenda vio la aguja se puso pálida como un muerto eh esto hiso que se desmayara, Optimus logro tomarla en sus brazos antes que cayera y la llevo al cuarto y se quedo con ella.

-Que paso?. Pregunto Ratchet un tanto confundido.

-Brenda le tiene miedo a las inyecciones. Dijo Michelle con una gotita de sudor.

**Se descubrió el temor de Brenda XD nos vemos bye bye**


	9. Chapter 9

Nueva vida

**Perdón por la tardanza amigos pero aquí esta el capitulo**

Capitulo 9: Descubriendo la verdad de Brenda parte III…y aparecen viejos amigos.

Optimus salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina donde estaban Ratchet y Michelle que estaban totalmente nerviosos.

-Me pueden decir porque mi femme se desmallo. Les dijo en tono frio

-B-bueno es que Brenda le tiene miedo a las inyecciones. Le dijo Michelle con nerviosismo.

-Tenias idea de esto Ratchet. Le dijo mientras volteaba a verlo y él se puso nervioso.

-La verdad no apenas me entere. Le dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca, Optimus miro la jeringa que estaba sobre la mesa y la tomo y volvió a la habitación pero fue seguido por Ratchet y Michelle.

-Siento que con esto le hago daño a mi linda femme. Dijo Optimus mientras ponía la punta de la aguja en el brazo de Brenda y termino metiendo la aguja en el brazo de Brenda.

-ngh¡. Brenda se quejo mientras abría los ojos.- Optimus…que haces?¡. Le dijo Brenda mientras hacía gestos de dolor.

-Relájate Brenda. Le dijo Optimus mientras sacaba la sangre de su compañera, cuando termino le entrego la jeringa a Ratchet y se fue directo al laboratorio Michelle y Optimus se quedaron con Brenda ya que se seguía quejando.

-AAAAHH me duele mi brazo. Dijo mientras se frotaba el brazo.

-Tenía que hacerlo. Le dijo Optimus con un tono tranquilo.

-Necesito hablar con Grimlock para des estresarme. Dijo Brenda mientras se incorporaba.

-Le entiendes a Grimlock?. Dijeron Optimus y Michelle al mismo tiempo.

-Como que si le entiendo, si habla perfectamente bien. Les dijo y la miraron dudosos.

-No, el no habla bien. Le contesto Michelle.

-Pero…entonces como hablo perfectamente conmigo?. Les pregunto.

-Seguramente uso la técnica de Bumblebee cuando no podía hablar. Le dijo Optimus y vio la mirada dudosa de Brenda.- el usaba la radio para hablar. Le contesto Optimus.

-Oh ya veo. Dijo Brenda mientras acariciaba su vientre.- bueno en ese caso, Optimus podríamos ir al centro comercial para caminar un rato?. Le pregunto Brenda a Optimus y el la miro.

-Estás segura que quieres salir. Le pregunto Optimus y ella asintió con la cabeza.- Esta bien, solo ponte algo abrigado ya que hace algo de frio a fuera. Le dijo mientras ayudaba a su femme a ponerse de pie y ella tomo una chamarra negra.

-Váyanse con cuidado. Les dijo Michelle mientras se dirigía el laboratorio donde estaba Ratchet y ambos asintieron con la cabeza, cuando salieron de la casa Optimus tomo su verdadera y tomo a su compañera en su mano, mientras Optimus y Brenda iban platicando hasta que Optimus dijo algo que Brenda no se esperaba.

-Ojala hubieras conocido a mis antiguos compañeros. Le dijo Optimus con un poco de tristeza y Brenda lo miro con preocupación.

-Cuáles eran sus nombres. Le pregunto Brenda.

-Te los diré en cuanto regresemos a casa. Le dijo Optimus y Brenda lo miro con un poco de enojo.- por eso te los iba a decir cuando llegáramos a casa, para evitar esas miradas tuyas. Le dijo con nerviosismo cuando bajaba a Brenda para transformarse en su modo alterno y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Brenda subiera. Cuando Brenda ya estaba dentro Optimus arranco y se dirigieron al centro comercial, cuando ya habían llegado Optimus se había quedado en un lugar un tanto apartado.

-Bueno es hora de ir al centro comercial. Le dijo Optimus mientras tomaba su holoforma humana, pero en eso vio a Brenda que se veía demasiado nerviosa.- que pasa Brenda?. Le dijo Optimus mientras acariciaba el brazo de Brenda.

-No lo sé Optimus, tengo un mal presentimiento. Le dijo Brenda mientras abría la puerta para bajarse y Optimus la miro un tanto preocupado, se bajo lo más rápido y ayudo a su compañera a bajarse, mientras iban caminando por la calle Brenda solo veía para todos lados y apretaba el brazo de Optimus como si tuviera miedo de algo.

-Brenda si no te sientes bien podemos volver a casa. Le dijo Optimus mientras la tomaba del mentón y le daba un beso.

-Está bien Optimus. Le dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Bueno vámonos. Le dijo mientras se dio la vuelta con Brenda, pero antes de que Optimus diera un paso se freno en seco y puso detrás a Brenda.

-Que pasa Optimus?. Le pregunto Brenda pero cuando vio el motivo de por qué se quedo quieto fue porque había 4 hombre parados que tenían el símbolo de Cemetery Wind.

-Optimus…vámonos por otro lado. Le dijo Brenda mientras se giraba pero cuando lo hiso vio a otros 3 hombres.

-Brenda, corre. Le dijo Optimus mientras la apartaba.

-Optimus, no te dejare. Le dijo Brenda mientras apretaba sus puños.

-No te pedí permiso, me importas más tu y mis chispeantes así que corre. Le dijo con un tono enojado, Brenda la escuchar su tono ya no dijo nada y se fue lo más rápido que pudo pero la siguieron 3 hombres. Mientras los otros se abalanzaban sobre Optimus el pelaba con ellos pero salieron mas.

-No puedo perder, por mi femme. Se decía a si mismo mientras que su compañera era acorralada en un callejón oscuro.

-Es hora de acabar con la traidora. Decía un hombre mientras los otros preparaban sus armas para dispararle a Brenda.

Ella abrazo su vientre de una manera protectora y cerraba sus ojos mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.- las amo mis pequeñas. Les dijo internamente.

Brenda brinco cuando escucho las balas pero se sorprendió cuando vio que ninguna bala la había impactado alzo su mirada y vio a un hombre y a una mujer rubia y de media estatura.

-Estas bien?. Le pregunto la mujer mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Si. Le respondió Brenda.- cuáles son sus nombres?. Les pregunto con un poco de desconfianza.

-Mi nombre es William Lennox. Le dijo el hombre

-Y yo soy Charlotte Mearing. Le dice en tono firme la mujer.- y cuál es tu nombre niña?. Le pregunto.

-Me llamo Brenda. Les dijo con voz temblorosa.- Optimus¡ hay que salvarlo. Dijo totalmente exaltada.

-Tranquila ya lo están ayudando. Le dijo Lennox mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.- ven te llevaremos con él. Le dijo con un tono dulce y Brenda lo siguió.

Brenda no sabía quiénes eran estas personas pero lo más importante es que ellos estaban de su lado…

**Si les gusta dejen reviews bueno bye bye **


	10. Chapter 10

Nueva vida

**En este capítulo pasara algo inesperado**

Capitulo 10: Descubriendo la verdad de Brenda parte IV

Después de que Lennox y Mearing salvaran a Brenda fueron a ayudar a Optimus que se las estaba viendo bastante mal con los hombres de Cemetery Wind.

-Que es lo que quieren. Le dijo Optimus al único hombre que quedaba de pie, mientras Optimus se incorporaba.

-No lo sabes…que iluso eres pedazo de chatarra. Le dijo el hombre mientras presionaba una herida que Optimus le había hecho, Optimus al entender lo que quiso decir quedo en shock, el pánico lo invadió.

-La buscan…a ella. Optimus le dijo totalmente nervioso.- porque buscan a mi Brenda?¡. Le dijo ya un poco más exaltado y el hombre solo rio.

-Nosotros la buscamos para evitar otro ataque. Le dijo el hombre con un tano de odio.

-Evitar un ataque? de quien?. Le pregunto Optimus mientras apretaba los puños.

-De los Decepticons. Le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa y Optimus quedo en shock.

El peor temor de Optimus se hiso realidad…los Decepticons se enteraron de sus chispeantes…

-Pero como se enteraron. Dijo Optimus con incrédulo.

-Tuvieron que proteger mejor su información, pero no solo vienen por tus "hijos" si no también vienen por ella. Le dijo el hombre.

Optimus no sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo esto, todo este tiempo escondidos para evitar todo esto pero como dicen los humanos **"**_**todo se fue al carajo"**_ ahora el gran Optimus Prime tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle a su compañera y sus hijas.

-Cuantos son y cuando llegan. Le dijo Optimus con un tono firme.

-Son dos y llegan en dentro de tres meses y medio. Le dijo el hombre.

-Veo que te diste una buena fiesta viejo amigo. Dijo una voz detrás de Optimus y el volteo a ver de quien se trataba.

-Lennox?. Dijo Optimus totalmente sorprendido y el solo rio ante la confusión de Optimus al ver a Mearing.- Brenda¡. Dijo cuando vio a su compañera a lado de Mearing, se levanto lo más rápido que pudo no importaba que le dolieran sus heridas y abrazo a Brenda.

-Jajajajaja no creas que tu felicidad durara para siempre pedazo de chatarra, no estarás mucho tiempo con esa zorra y los engendros que lleva en su vientre. Dijo aquel hombre con burla, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más Lennox le había disparado. Brenda temblaba de miedo en los brazos de Optimus cuando escucho todo eso.

-Tranquila mi linda femme, no dejare que les pongan una mano encima. Le dijo Optimus tratando de calmarla, pero Brenda parecía no calmarse.

-Vámonos de aquí. Dijo Optimus mientras se dirigía al camión mientras era seguido por Lennox y Mearing, cuando ya todos estaban adentro la holoforma de Optimus desapareció y encendió el motor y se fueron directo a su casa. Cuando ya habían llegado Lennox ayudo a Brenda para bajar y Optimus tomo su forma de mini caballero y entro lo más rápido que pudo.

-Brenda por que Optimus entro de esa manera. Dijo Ratchet cuando vio entrar a Brenda. Se sorprendió al ver a Lennox y Mearing ahí.- como es que están vivos?¡. Les dijo un tanto exaltado.

-Larga historia viejo amigo. Le dijo Lennox con una sonrisa.

-No hay tiempo para esto, tenemos asuntos que arreglar sobre esta niña. Dijo Mearing mientras señalaba a Brenda.

-Que asuntos?. Dijo Ratchet.

-Hay que esconder a Brenda. Dijo Optimus mientras bajaba con dos maletas.- ya me puse en contacto con los demás, estarán aquí dentro de poco.

Cuando todos los Autobots ya estaban reunidos con sus femmes Optimus les dijo todo desde su encuentro con los ex agentes de Cemetery Wind y la advertencia de los 2 Decepticons que se acercaban a la tierra.

-Donde aconsejas esconder a Brenda Optimus. Le pregunto Joshua.

-Esos decepticons no pararan hasta encontrar a Brenda. Dijo Bumblebee.- harán lo mismo como cuando buscaban a Sam.

Era cierto ellos buscarían a Brenda usando al resto de los humanos necesitaban idear un buen plan, mientras pensaba Optimus recordó que su femme era de México.

-Hay que ocultarnos en México. Sugirió Optimus haciendo que se ganara las miradas de todos.

Optimus tenía una mirada bastante seria y fría, el no dejaría que lastimaran a su familia el pelearía hasta el de su aliento para evitar que salieran lastimadas…su amada Brenda quien llevaba a sus hijas…quien las lastimara lo pagaría caro… Mientras tanto Ratchet se guardaba las palabras ya que había descubierto quien era el verdadero padre de Brenda…

**Bueno aquí esta espero que les haya gustado ah sobre los decepticons serán mis oc bueno nos vemos tengo más sorpresas preparadas bye bye bye…**


	11. Chapter 11

Nueva vida

**Aquí está el capítulo de hoy y aparecen 2 personajes**

Capitulo 11: Nos vamos a México¡

Brenda estaba bastante deprimida, después de la advertencia sobre los 2 Decepticons que se acercaban a la tierra, ellos venían por sus hijas…ella veía con melancolía el cuarto que los Autobots y sus amigas habían hecho para sus bebitas.

-Porque…por que tuvo que pasar esto. Se preguntaba así misma mientras las lágrimas caían sobre su rostro, Brenda tenía demasiado miedo de perder a sus hijas.

-Brenda. Dijo Optimus mientras entraba a la habitación en su forma de mini caballero y ella lo miro.- necesitamos guardar lo que vayamos a ocupar para cuando nazcan las pequeñas. Optimus le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

Era cierto necesitaban guardar esas cosas para cuando el día llegara ya que el tiempo que Brenda permanecería oculta era cuando su tiempo de gestación se acabara y también cuando diera a luz.

-Optimus…tengo miedo. Le dijo Brenda mientras lo abrazaba y él le correspondía el abrazo.

-Lo sé Brenda…yo también tengo miedo. Le dijo Optimus mientras las lagrimas de energon corrian por su rostro.- pero te prometo y te lo juro que no dejare que nada te pase a ti y a mis hijas, daré mi vida si es necesario. Le dijo mientras seguía abrazándola y la beso.

Pasaron mucho tiempo así hasta que tuvieron que romper el beso.

-Hay que preparar las cosas. Le dijo Optimus y Brenda asintió con la cabeza, Brenda y Optimus buscaron las cosas que necesitaban entre ellos había ropa, biberones, cobijas, etc. Cuando ya habían guardado todo bajaron donde estaban los demás.

-Están listos. Dijo Lennox y todos asintieron.- entonces vámonos de aquí. Dijo mientras salían de la casa.

-Yo los alcanzare en México. Dijo Joshua mientras se dirigía a su auto pero Brenda lo detuvo.

-Joshua…gracias por todo. Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y el correspondía el abrazo.

-Brenda tenemos que irnos. Le dijo Optimus.

-Cuídate y cuida a esas pequeñas. Le dijo cuando se apartara y subiera a la cabina de Optimus junto con Lennox y Mearing se fue con Ratchet y Michelle y fueron seguidos por los demás.

Mientras iban por una carretera Brenda y Lennox platicaban varias cosas y Optimus escuchaba con atención todo lo que platicaban.

-Así que tienes una hija?. Le pregunto Brenda.

-Si. Le contesto con una sonrisa.

-Cuál es su nombre?. Volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa.

-Su nombre es Annabelle. Dijo con una sonrisa más amplia y miro a Brenda.- y como se llamaran las hijas de Optimus?. Le pregunto.

-Una se llamara Renesme y la otra Layna. Le dijo con una risita.

-Renesme? como la de Crepúsculo. Le pregunto Lennox.- tú escogiste el nombre verdad. Le dijo Lennox con una sonrisa.

-No, fue Optimus. Cuando dijo eso Lennox empezó a reírse y Brenda también rio, pero pararon cuando escucharon un gruñido de Optimus.

Ellos se habían calmado, y durante el camino Optimus reclino el asiento en donde iba Brenda para que pudiera dormir.

-Me alegro que conocieras a Brenda, Optimus. Le dijo Lennox.

-Si. Le dijo a través de la radio.

-Como la conociste. Le pregunto bastante tranquilo.

-Ella me encontró y me salvo la vida cuando ella tenía 14 años y así fue como empezó nuestra relación. Le dijo Optimus y Lennox se sorprendió al escucharlo.

-14 años?¡ Optimus sabes si tú fueras humano te condenarían por salir con una menor de edad. Le dijo bastante exaltado y Optimus solo rio.- que están gracioso?¡. Le dijo en voz alta.

-Lo gracioso es que no soy humano. Cuando lo dijo Lennox solo suspiro pero sonrió después.

-Ironhide estaría orgulloso de su líder. Le dijo Lennox.- lástima que no pudo conocer a Brenda.

-Se habrían llevado bien…él y el resto del equipo. Dijo con tristeza Optimus.

Durante todo el viaje Brenda se la paso dormida pero escucho la conversación, sin darse cuenta ya habían entrado a México solo faltaba llegar donde Crosshairs y Pamela estaban viviendo, Optimus tenía entendido que ellos vivían en el estado de Toluca.

-mmmm, Optimus ya llegamos. Dijo Brenda mientras se levantaba y vio a Lennox.

-Falta poco. Le dijo Optimus.

Brenda vio por la ventana el paisaje, al principio Brenda no reconocía donde estaba pero cuando vio una montaña con nieve en la punta supo donde estaban.

-Estamos en Toluca¡. Dijo Brenda totalmente sorprendida.

-Vivías aquí?. Le pregunto Lennox y Brenda negó con la cabeza.

-No yo vivía en la ciudad, en un hermoso departamento. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde Pamela y Crosshairs vivían se sorprendieron al ver que era una casa enorme bastante oculta de los humanos…apenas ellos lograron ver la casa.

Todos salieron de los autos y se transformaron y Pamela salió a recibir a todos.

-Me alegro que estés bien hermana. Dijo Pamela mientras la abrazaba.

Todos empezarían de nuevo, pero lo que nadie pensaba era que la información que el ex agente de Cemetery Wind les dio…estaba mal…por que los decepticons ya estaban en la tierra. Mientras en la vieja casa donde ellos vivan entraron dos mujeres pero no entraron de una manera amble si no una manera bastante agresiva.

-tsk¡ no están aquí. Dijo una de las mujeres que tenía un cabello rubio hasta la cintura y ojos rojos.

-Parece que no tienen mucho tiempo de haberse ido. Dijo otra que aparentaba tener 14 años, su cabello era negro y sus ojos eran rojos. Reviso una computadora que estaba cerca.- borraron toda la información. Dijo con un tono serio.

-Vámonos Strom Nightmare. Dijo la rubia mientras salía de la casa y tomaba su forma verdadera, su armadura era roja con negro y tenía varias cicatrices en el cuerpo y en su pecho tenía el símbolo Decepticon.- hay que buscar a esa humana. Dijo mientras se transformaba en un auto deportivo rojo con negro.

-Está bien Bloody Night. Dijo Nightmare también tomando su verdadera forma su armadura era azul y negro y en sus brazos tiene el mismo símbolo y se transformo en un auto de carreras con azul y negro.

-Esa humana no se salvara. Dijo Bloody Night con un tono sádico y una risa maniaca mientras encendía su motor.- nos llevaremos a sus chispeantes. Sin más ambas Decepticons se fueron en busca de Brenda y de los Autobots…

**Que les pareció si les gusto dejen reviews nos vemos bye bye**


	12. Chapter 12

Nueva vida

**Aquí se sabrá quién es el padre de Brenda y pasara algo inesperado…**

Capitulo 12: Lo inesperado

Desde que todos se habían ido a México, excepto Joshua que se quedo para ver una forma de llevar a los Dinobots para que no llamaran la atención, todos los Autobots se turnaban para hacer guardia durante la noche, pero había un en especial que no descansaba ni aun que los demás se lo pidieran…y ese era Optimus, el ya no iba a dormir con Brenda.

-Optimus, necesitas descansar. Le dijo Ratchet mientras se acercaba a él.

-No puedo viejo amigo. Le decía Optimus con un tono serio.

-Optimus…desde que empezaste a hacer esto le has creado mucho estrés a Brenda¡. Le dijo Ratchet demasiado exaltado y Optimus lo miro con un poco de preocupación.- Ella no ha podido dormir bien, ya que los chispeantes le causan molestias durante la noche.

Optimus estaba muy pensativo, todo lo que le venía a la mente era que le estaba haciendo daño a su femme y a sus chispeantes durante su ausencia.

-Está bien Ratchet iré a descansar. Le dijo y Ratchet sonrió.

-Te recomiendo que la lleves a Brenda al pueblo, ya que hay ofrendas demasiado hermosas. Le dijo a Optimus y el asintió con la cabeza.- pero antes de que te vayas a descansar, te tengo que decir que ya se quien es el creador de Brenda.

-Quién es?. Le pregunto mientras lo miraba.

-Es…Ultra Magnus. Le dijo con un tono serio y Optimus estaba sorprendido.

-P-pero cómo es posible. Dijo Optimus en estado de shock.

-No lo sé, pero con el tiempo lo averiguare pero te recomiendo que no se digas a Brenda. Le dijo con preocupación.

-Porque Ratchet. Le dijo Optimus.

-Por su estado. Dijo mientras miraba a Optimus marcharse.- y te no te espantes cuando la veas ya que se parece a Bella cuando estaba embarazada.

Cuando escucho esto Optimus salió corriendo y Ratchet tenía una gotita de sudor al estilo anime.- no tuve que decirle de esa manera.

Optimus se transformo en su modo camión cundo llego a la casa y uso su holoforma humana y entro a la casa lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando entro subió las escaleras en busca de su femme, en eso vio la puerta del baño, se asomo por la puerta y vio a Jacqueline y Michelle sosteniendo a Brenda justamente enfrente del retrete.

-Brenda. Dijo Optimus en voz baja al verla…su hermosa femme ahora parecía un…zombi, rápidamente entro.- déjenme llevarla al cuarto.

-Optimus. Dijo Michelle bastante sorprendida al ver como tomaba a Brenda en sus brazos.

Optimus vio con preocupación a Brenda mientras se dirigía al cuarto, se sentía culpable al no haber estado con ella, cuando llego al cuarto acostó a Brenda en la cama y él se acostó a lado de ella.

-Optimus. Dijo débilmente Brenda.

-Lo siento Brenda, lo siento tanto. Le dijo Optimus al borde de las lágrimas.

-No es necesario que te disculpes, seguramente las bebitas sintieron nuestra distancia y esta era la forma de quejarse. Le dijo Brenda con una débil sonrisa.

-Pero… Optimus no termino de hablar ya que Brenda lo había besado y él le correspondió el beso y se habían quedado dormidos, inconscientemente Optimus abrazo a Brenda y la pego a él.

Cuando ya había amanecido Optimus abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió al ver a Brenda ella había recuperado su color natural y había recuperado el brillo de su cabello, después miro el vientre de su compañera y vio los ojos de sus chispeantes brillar atraves del vientre de ella.

-Sí que le causaron muchos problemas a su madre. Dijo Optimus mientras acariciaba el vientre de Brenda y las bebitas se movían y el sonrió.

-Buenos días. Dijo Brenda con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días mi linda femme sexy. Le dijo con un tono coqueto y Brenda sonrió.- prepárate saldremos a dar un paseo.

Brenda se arreglo y salió con Optimus. Ambos salieron de la casa y la holoforma de Optimus desapareció y se fueron.

-A donde vamos Optimus?. Le pregunto Brenda.

-Vamos a ver las ofrendas al pueblo. Le dijo atraves de la radio y Brenda sonrió.

Cuando habían llegado al pueblo Optimus volvió a usar su forma humana y ayudo a Brenda a bajar y recorrieron todo el lugar y mientras lo hacían Optimus se sorprendió ante las tradiciones de los mexicanos para recordar a sus seres queridos pero también lo que le sorprendió fue que los vendedores de flores le regalaban las flores más hermosas a su compañera, pero mientras iban caminando Brenda se detuvo en un puesto donde hacían tatuajes de henna. Brenda pregunto cuánto costaban y aquel hombre los miro con una sonrisa amigable y les dijo que no les cobraría nada y les dio los diseños de los tatuajes.

-Optimus este me gusta para ti. Le dijo Brenda mientras le enseñaba uno que era un lobo.

-Y este me gusta para ti. Le dijo mientras le enseñaba uno de una rosa.

Ambos se hicieron un tatuaje y se fueron de ahí, Brenda admiraba mucho su tatuaje y el de Optimus.

-Optimus te amo mucho, mi viejo robot. Le dijo Brenda con un tono divertido.

-Si soy tu viejo robot. Le dijo con un tono cariñoso y le beso la frente.- yo también te amo mi dulce enana, pero porque me dices viejo robot si en edad humana tendría 30 años. Le dijo Optimus con una mirada divertida.

-Eres mucho mayor que yo, tú me llevas por más de mil millones de años Optimus, además eso no cambia por que como tu dijiste tu aparentas 30 años y yo tengo 18 años y además estoy embarazada. Le dijo ella mientras inflaba sus mejillas y Optimus se rio ante eso.- de que te ríes?¡. Le dijo Brenda.

-De tus gestos, pareces una niña pequeña. Le dijo Optimus mientras le daba besos entrecortados y Brenda sonrió.

Optimus la beso apasionadamente y Brenda le correspondió por suerte no había nadie cercas, pero paso algo que no esperaban…

-Vaya, vaya esto no es muy conmovedor. Dijo la voz burlona de una mujer, Optimus se separo de Brenda para ver a la mujer.

-Quien eres?. Pregunto en un tono severo Optimus mientras ponía a Brenda detrás de el.

-Vaya me has olvidado, bueno déjame presentarme mi nombre es Bloody Night. Dijo esa mujer rubia con una sonrisa sádica.

Cuando Optimus escucho ese nombre se quedo congelado, también le vinieron recuerdos de aquel día en que Elita-one murió.

-No le harás daño a Brenda y a mis chispeantes¡. Dijo Optimus bastante enojado.

-Eso crees, Strom Nightmare toma a la humana. Dijo en tono serio y justamente detrás de Brenda y Optimus apareció una femme bot y tomo a Brenda y se fue con ella.

-Brenda¡. Volteo a ver como esa bot se llevaba a Brenda y dirigió una mirada furiosa a Bloody y ella empezó a reírse.

La pesadilla de Optimus se hiso realidad ahora las decepticons tenían a Brenda…

**Aquí esta el capitulo de hoy nos vemos ah y Ultra Magnus lo puse como padre de Brenda por que es el personaje favorito de alguien que aprecio demasiado.**


	13. Chapter 13

Nueva vida

**Aquí el capitulo de hoy**

Capitulo 13: Juro que te encontrare.

**(Punto de vista de Brenda)**

Todo paso tan rápido no sabía qué hacer, pero también estaba confundida…aquel hombre dijo que los Decepticons llegarían en 3 meses y medio…cómo es posible que ya estén aquí.

-Déjame salir¡. Decía mientras pateaba la puerta.

-Cierra la boca humana¡. Dijo la decepticon por la radio.-Y deja de patearme¡. Me dijo en voz alta.

-No hasta que me dejes salir. Le dijo ya muy enojada.

Pero sin darme cuenta ya no estábamos cerca del pueblo donde yo estaba con Optimus…Optimus mi amor. De repente se abrió la puerta y salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude pero esa maldita se transformo demasiado rápido.

-Tú no te vas humana¡. Me dijo mientras me tomaba en su mano.

-Bájame¡. Le dije con enojo y me miro con mucho disgusto.

-Si pudiera te mataba en este momento, pero no lo hare tengo ordenes. Me dijo en tono serio.

Tenía miedo, no quería pensar que mis hijas nacerían rodeadas de estos monstruos, mi pánico aumento cuando vi el lugar donde estábamos era una especie de base militar abandonada bastante alejado de la civilización.

"Optimus mi amor por favor, por favor…sálvame". Decía para mis adentros.

**(Fin del punto de vista de Brenda)**

Optimus se había alejado del pueblo para pelear con Bloody Night, pero él estaba perdiendo la pelea con la decepticon.

-No dejare que me quites a Brenda y a mis hijas, ya me quitaste a Elita. Decía Optimus mientras se levantaba del suelo.- no permitiré que me vuelvas a quitar a la femme que amo. Dijo mientras se abalanzaba contra ella.

-HAHAHA¡ eso crees Prime. Le dijo Bloody mientras sacaba su cañón y le disparaba en el hombro a Optimus.- lo hubieras pensado dos veces antes de aparearte con una insignificante humana y al a ver engendrado con ella dos chispeantes, ah todo esto me trae recuerdos del día que mate a tu antigua compañera. Le dijo con burla.

Optimus gruño ante todo eso el odiaba recordar eso, sentía que el coraje se le subía a la cabeza.

-Juro que te matare. Le dijo con una especie de gruñido.

-Si es que me encuentras. Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se transformaba en su forma de auto y se alejaba a toda velocidad.

Optimus trato de detenerla pero cayó al suelo y las lágrimas de energon caían sobre su rostro.

-Perdóname mi amor, no pude protegerte a ti y a mis hijas. Se decía así mismo mientras sollozaba.

"Papa…papa, no llores papa todo estará bien, mama estará bien". Le dijo una voz de una niña en su mente, Optimus quedo en shock cuando la escucho.

-Pero que… Optimus no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, estaba demasiado confundido… pero a pesar de esto el encontraría a Brenda

**Veamos que pasa en el siguiente capitulo bye bye **


	14. Chapter 14

Nueva vida

**Aquí está el capítulo de hoy amigos**

Capitulo 14: Lo inexplicable

Optimus estaba confuso, después de haber escuchado la voz de una niña en su mente pero ella le decía papa.

-Quien eres¡. Pregunto en voz alta.

"No te espantes papa soy una de tus hijas". Dijo la vocecita en su mente.

-U-una de mis hijas. Optimus estaba sorprendido.- pero cómo es posible…no se supone que en cuanto ustedes hayan nacido se hacia el vinculo. Dijo bastante atónito.

"No, tú hiciste el vinculo desde que nos engendraste". Dijo la niña en su mente.

-Ya veo pero…un segundo¡, ya saben cómo fueron creadas¡. Dijo Optimus un tanto exaltado.

"Bueno…podemos ver los recuerdos de mama y también los tuyos, incluso cuando tu y ella se unieron y nos concibieron". Dijo en tono inocente. "Y todo lo que hacían en las noches, así que cuando crezcamos no nos inventes eso de la cigüeña". Le dijo en tono de amenaza.

-Bueno eso podría esperar pero necesito saber dónde está tu madre¡. Dijo un tanto exaltado.

"No lo sé papa, no puedo ayudarte con eso". Le dijo bastante triste.

Optimus gruño ante eso y empezó a preocuparse estaba desesperado.- no te preocupes mi pequeña te prometo que las encontrare.

"Lo sé papa…adiós". Dijo cuando termino de hablar con él.

Optimus hiso otro esfuerzo para levantarse y esta vez lo logro pero estaba realmente herido, el necesitaba contactar a los Autobots. Mientras Optimus trataba de contactar a Ratchet, Brenda estaba encerrada en una especie de habitación.

-Necesito salir de aquí. Decía Brenda mientras caminaba atravez de la habitación.- que hago, que hago. Se decía así misma pero nunca se percato que dos mujeres entraron a su cuarto.

-Así que tu eres la humana que lleva a los siguientes Primes eh?. Dijo Bloody Night con una sonrisa.- Strom todo va bien con la gestación de la humana. Dijo en tono firme mientras miraba a Strom Nightmare.

-Todo indica que si, ella es una hembra saludable y sus chispeantes también. Dijo Strom Nightmare, mientras examinaba detenidamente a Brenda.

-Bien, primero que nada cuál es tu designación humana?. Le pregunto Bloody Night.

-Me llamo Brenda. Le contesto de una forma dura.- cuáles son sus nombres?. Pregunto de una manera seria y fría.

-Mi nombre es Bloody Night. Dijo la mujer rubia.- Y esta pequeña escoria se llama Strom Nightmare. Dijo en tono burlón y la chica de pelo negro miro hacia otro lado.

-Que quieren de mi¡. Dijo Brenda en voz alta y Bloody sonrió.

-Lo que queremos son a los chispeantes del Prime. Dijo Bloody en un tono que le puso los pelos de punta a Brenda y ella puso un brazo protector sobre su vientre.

-Porque quieren a mis bebes?¡. Dijo en un tono protector.

-Vaya, eres la primera que me habla así…bueno no la primera, tu padre también se atrevió a hablarme así y la antigua compañera de tu compañero de chispa. Le dijo con un tono divertido.

-Mi…padre?. Dijo Brenda totalmente atónita.

-Nunca te hablaron de Ultra Magnus, que patética eres humana. Dijo con un tono burlón mientras rompía a carcajadas y salía de la habitación.- Nos vemos Señora Prime. Dijo cuando salió del cuarto.

-Es mejor que cooperes, si no quieres que ella le haga daño a tu familia y sobre tu pregunta todo esto es por órdenes. Le dijo Strom antes de irse.

-Optimus mi amor ayúdame, por favor encuéntrame…Primus no me abandones por favor. Dijo Brenda dijo entre lagrimas.

Brenda necesitaba a Optimus y el la necesitaba a ella ambos estaban dolidos tras su separación

**Nos vemos bye bye bye hasta el próximo capitulo**


	15. Chapter 15

Nueva vida

**Aquí esta el cap de hoy amigos disfrutenlo**

Capitulo 15: Te extraño…te necesito

"_Esta es la última noche que estarás sola__  
><em>_veme a los ojos para que veas que yo lo sé__  
><em>_estoy en donde sea que tu quieres que este__  
><em>_la ultima noche que tu estarás sola__  
><em>_te sostendré en mis brazos y no te dejaré ir__  
><em>_soy todo lo que necesitas que sea"_

**(Skillet: The last night)**

Optimus era atendido por Ratchet en el mismo lugar que peleo con la decepticon ya que no tenía fuerzas para transformarse en su modo vehículo, mientras el resto de los autobots hacían guardia.

-Que fue lo que paso Optimus?. Le pregunto Lennox y Optimus lo miro.

-Paso tan rápido, cuando me di cuenta Brenda ya no estaba a mi lado…esa con se la llevo. Dijo Optimus mientras Ratchet revisaba sus heridas.

-Recuerdas a las decepticons Optimus?. Le pregunto Ratchet.

-A la que se llevo a Brenda nunca la había visto, pero con la que luche ah ella si la recuerdo bastante bien…fue ella la quien mato a Elita. Dijo con su voz bastante quebrada y todos lo miraron con compasión.- no tengo tiempo que perder¡ Mi Brenda peligra al igual que mis chispeantes¡. Dijo bastante preocupado mientras se levantaba pero se detuvo al sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho.

-Optimus no te levantes, aunque esas heridas no sean graves te pueden causar severos problemas¡. Le dijo Ratchet con un tono preocupado.

-Mis heridas no son lo que me mataran…lo que me matara es no tener a mi humana. Decía Optimus mientras las lágrimas de energon caían sobre su rostro.

-Optimus…te prometemos encontrar a Brenda y tus bebes, y las traeremos sanas y a salvo. Le dijo Lennox para poder tranquilizarlo.- pero antes que nada puedes transformarte y usar tu forma humana?. Le dijo y Optimus asintió y se transformo en su modo vehículo pero cuando uso su holoforma humana todas sus heridas se reflejaron, Lennox hiso que Optimus se quitara la playera para ponerle unas vendas, cuando las heridas de Optimus ya estaban vendadas él se subió en el asiento del copiloto y Lennox conducía durante todo el camino el trato de hacerle platica pero Optimus estaba demasiado deprimido el solo pensaba en Brenda, cuando llegaron a la casa Crosshairs y Bumblebee buscaron con la mirada a Brenda pero no la encontraron Hound y Drift les explicaron todo lo ocurrido eh incluso a las chicas ellas estaban alteradas y Mearing tuvo que calmarlas y Optimus estaba en la habitación de Branda recostado en la cama mientras todos los recuerdos con Brenda vinieron a su mente…

Memoria 1…

La habitación estaba hecha un desastre y era de noche Optimus estaba en su forma bipedal y tenía a Brenda entre sus brazos y ella paseaba sus dedos sobre las placas de su pecho y el empezó a ronronear ligeramente.

-Qué hermoso sonido. Dijo Brenda con una sonrisa y mientras besaba las placas labiales de Optimus.

-Brenda sabes que el apareamiento Cybertroniano es salvaje y deshabitado. Le dijo Optimus.- y podría ser brutal.

-Mi amor sabes que no me asustas con lo que me dices. Le dijo con una sonrisa.- además sabes que me gusta experimentar. Le dijo con un tono coqueto.

-Es lo que estoy viendo. Dijo Optimus mientras la besaba apasionadamente y mientras deslizaba su glosa en la boca de Brenda, Optimus sonrió ante los encantadores sonidos que hacia Brenda…

Memoria 2…

Cuando Brenda empezaba a notársele su vientre de embarazada ella daba sus recorridos por un bosque que había cercas de su casa, hasta que un día llego con un visitante inesperado.

-Ya llegue y traje a un miembro nuevo a la familia¡. Dijo Brenda con un tono alegre.

-Brenda a que te refieres con que trajiste un…¡Que hermoso!. Dijo Michelle en voz alta mientras se dirigía a ver lo que trajo Brenda.

-Por que hacen tanto escándalo. Dijeron Optimus y Ratchet pero se quedaron congelados al ver lo que traía en los brazos.

-Brenda…porque traes un roedor¡. Dijo un tanto exaltado

-Mi amor no es un roedor, es un cachorro de lobo blanco. Le dijo Brenda mientras acariciaba al cachorro.

-Lobo?. Dijo Ratchet.- pero si los lobos son animales peligrosos¡. Dijo más preocupado.

-Pero este no. Dijo Michelle.

-Nos lo quedamos. Dijeron Michelle y Brenda al mismo tiempo.

Ratchet y Optimus estaban muy molestos ya que trataron de convencerlas de deshacerse del cachorro pero ambas eren insistentes y dejaron que se quedara el cachorro pero aun no se acostumbraban ver correr a la pequeña sabandija por la casa.

Fin de las memorias.

Optimus sentía como las lágrimas de energon se formaban en sus ojos pero un pequeño quejido lo distrajo, miro por debajo de la cama y vio a la pequeña loba blanca tratando de subir a la cama con un papel en el hocico.

-Alu que es eso. Dijo Optimus mientras tomaba a la cachorra y la subía a la cama y le quito el papel y lo leyó y esto era lo que venía en la hoja:

"_Tu amor me mantiene vivo___

_Camino por el desierto, escondido del sol__  
><em>_Todo lo que deseo eres tú__  
><em>_El agua ocasional apaga mi sed Todo lo que deseo eres tú___

_No quiero vivir muriendo en el interior___

_Respiro en voz tan Bassin sentirme demasiado contenido__  
><em>_La apatía susurra y me hace pensar__  
><em>_que soy sólo un hombre cuyo tiempo pasó rápido___

_Qué se necesita para ser llamado grande__  
><em>_No quiero vivir muriendo en el interior___

_Porque tu amor es mejor que la vida__  
><em>_Debido a que su voz me cura el interior__  
><em>_Porque mi alma está satisfecha__  
><em>_Porque tu amor me mantiene vivo___

_No puedo ser silencioso, chillo__  
><em>_Mi alma está fría, mi corazón se está paralizado__  
><em>_Yo descanso en mi paso viejo y en tí___

_Completar lo que nunca fue suficiente__  
><em>_Porque tu amor es mejor que la vida__  
><em>_Debido a que su voz me cura el interior__  
><em>_Porque mi alma está satisfecha__  
><em>_Porque tu amor me mantiene vivo___

_Me mantiene vivo con la fuerza para hablar__  
><em>_Esta generación se muere por ver__  
><em>_¿Quién eres y cómo te libre__  
><em>_Ven, Señor Jesús, ven___

_He visto muchos hombres muertos caminando___

_Haz de mi corazón vivo__  
><em>_Porque tu amor es mejor que la vida__  
><em>_Debido a que su voz me cura el interior__  
><em>_Porque mi alma está satisfecha__  
><em>_Porque tu amor me mantiene vivo"_

_Traduje tu canción favorita mi amor espero que te guste…con mucho amor _

_ATT: Brenda_

Optimus se conmovió con la canción que Brenda le había dejado su femme, con eso Optimus estaba motivado para seguir buscándola pero no tenía idea de lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Brenda.

-Por favor…no crezcan tan rápido. Decía Brenda entre llanto ya que las decepticon le habían dicho que su tiempo de gestación ya casi terminaba ya que crecían demasiado rápido las bebes.- papa ayúdame…si hiciste tu vinculo conmigo ayúdame y si alguna vez te importe ayúdame papa. Decía Brenda en voz baja pero lo que ella no sabía es que su petición fue escuchada…

**Que les pareció el capítulo de hoy****espero que les haya gustado nos vemos la próxima bye bye**


	16. Chapter 16

Nueva vida

**Aquí está el capítulo de hoy disfrútenlo :D**

Capitulo 16: Por primera vez estaré a tu lado.

**(Punto de vista de ¿?)**

Ya estaba en camino hacia la Tierra no se cuanto tiempo me tarde en llegar pero pronto llegaría desde que enviaron el mensaje que la chispa suprema estaba en la tierra decidí darme prisa pero necesitaba recuperarme de las heridas que esa Decepticon me hiso, cuando ya pude moverme mejor me dirigí a la tierra…oh Mari como te extraño mi amada y a nuestra hermosa chispeante.

-Oh Mari sé que no volveré a verte. Dije para mi mismo.- se que te has ido, dejaste a nuestra hija sola en ese mundo peligroso. Dije mientras recordaba a mi pequeña…mi hermosa Brenda, pero la voz de una femme en mi mente me distrajo…esa voz…era mi hija, pero me alarme al escuchar su tono se oía demasiado asustada pero sentí varias chispas con ella dos de ellas eran femmes decepticons y las otras…eran sus chispeantes, sonreí al saber mi pequeña tendría sus propios chispeantes pero estaba preocupado al saber que había dos decepticons con ella…no tenía tiempo que perder, pero algo mas sentí la esencia del Prime en los chispeantes.

-Así que el Prime se apareo con mi chispeante, señor no se salvara de una paliza. Dije con una sonrisa.- tranquila mi pequeña ya voy….

**(Fin del punto de vista)**

Brenda estaba sentada en una silla al igual que las decepticons en sus formas humanas pero Bloody Night la miraba con una sonrisa bastante perturbadora.

-Sigo creyendo que fue esto posible, una humana engendrando chispeantes de un Prime. Dijo la con.

Brenda estaba realmente nerviosa con todo esto, pero por alguna extraña razón a ella le agradaba Strom Nightmare y Brenda le agradaba a Strom. Pero sin darse cuenta Bloody se acercaba a ella.

-Con tu ayuda podremos crear un nuevo ejército. Dijo Bloody mientras tocaba el hombro de Brenda pero cuando lo hiso por más extraño que sea Brenda le dio una descarga en el momento que la toco y Bloody cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor y Strom corrió auxiliarla y Brenda veía todo eso con una mirada de sorpresa y confusión pero rápidamente se fue al cuarto se encerró.

-Pero que acaba de pasar. Se dijo así misma y vio su vientre y vio los ojos de sus bebitas brillar atravez de su vientre.- ustedes tuvieron algo que ver mis nenitas. Dijo Brenda mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-Veo que tus hijas te cuidan, humana. Dijo Strom mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Strom. Dijo un tanto sorprendida.

-Bueno después de todo son las hijas de un Prime. Dijo mientras miraba el vientre de Brenda.

-Strom…por que estas con los decepticons?. Brenda le pregunto.- si pareces apenas una niña.

-En edad humana tendría 13 años. Le dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Brenda se sorprendió al escuchar eso esa con era casi una niña, Brenda la miro con preocupación.

-Es mejor que descanses humana, necesitas energía. Le dijo mientras se iba del cuarto.

Brenda no dijo nada y miro por un pequeña ventana y vio la luna, se veía tan hermosa a ella le hubiera gustado que Optimus estuviera viendo la luna con ella.

-Hay mi amor te extraño. Decía ella mientras se recostaba en la cama.

Mientras tanto Optimus solo pensaba en Brenda, aprovecho para salir a caminar para despejar su mente busco un lugar donde nadie lo viera y se transformo mientras veía el cielo.

-Primus…por favor ayúdame a encontrar a Brenda…por favor. Decía Optimus con un tono preocupado.

El nunca se dio cuenta que era observado por alguien que no se esperaba…

-Prime. Dijo la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas y Optimus volteo a ver de quien se trataba y se congelo al ver de quien se trataba.

-Ultra Magnus?¡. Dijo en un tono sorprendido.

-Quiero que me expliques…donde esta mi hija. Dijo en un tono serio y Optimus se tenso ante eso a hora le tenía que hacer frente a su suegro…

**Hasta aquí amigos míos nos vemos la próxima bye bye **


	17. Chapter 17

Nueva vida

**Aquí el capítulo de hoy y lamento la tardanza…a DISFRUTAR amigos míos**

Capitulo 17: Siguiendo el rastro

Optimus le había explicado todo lo ocurrido a Ultra Magnus desde el momento que conoció a Brenda hasta el momento en que ellos se habían apareado y se enteraron de sus chispeantes también cuando las decepticons se la habían llevado, Ultra Magnus aunque el tuviese respeto a su líder él tenía ganas de golpearlo.

-Por que permitió que se la llevaran. Dijo Ultra Magnus mientras apretaba los puños.

-Nos tomaron con la guardia baja. Dijo Optimus un tanto apenado y a la vez triste.

-Ayudare a encontrar a mi hija. Dijo en un tono firme y Optimus lo miro.- no lo hago por ti Prime, lo hago por Mari. Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

Optimus sonrió pero tenía la duda ¿Quién era Mari? tal vez el pudiera preguntar cuando Ultra Magnus se calmara. Mientras caminaban así la casa Optimus le pregunto quién era Mari y Ultra Magnus se paró en seco.

-Ella…era la madre de Brenda. Dijo Ultra Magnus con un tono triste.- y mi compañera de chispa.

-Que paso con ella. Dijo Optimus mientras se ponía a su lado.

-Cuando yo me fui de la tierra y regrese a Cybertron, durante la guerra de nuestro planeta…yo estaba peleando con una decepticon cuando sentí un agudo dolor en mi pecho…fue cuando lo supe…Mari había muerto. Dijo Ultra Magnus mientras apretaba los puños.

-Pero como murió. Pregunto Optimus en estado de shock.

-Los mismos humanos la mataron, la mataron para poder llegar a Brenda. Dijo Ultra Magnus con una voz quebrada.

-Como es que sabes todo eso?. Pregunto Optimus y Ultra Magnus lo miro.

-Puedes saber lo que siente y ver tu compañera de chispa si hacen el vínculo. Le dijo mientras recuperaba su tono firme.- pasa lo mismo con los chispeantes.

-Yo puedo comunicarme con mis chispeantes aun que aun no hayan nacido. Dijo Optimus en un tono pensativo.

-Es imposible. Dijo Ultra Magnus totalmente atónito.

Pero antes de que pudieran terminar de hablar Ratchet y el resto de los Autobots llegaron al lugar donde ellos estaban y todos se transformaron, quedaron en shock cuando vieron a Ultra Magnus.

-Cómo es posible que este vivo?¡. Dijo Crosshairs con un tono bastante sorprendido.

Todos los Autobots empezaron a bombardear con preguntas lo que Ultra Magnus no le había gustado y estaban estresándolo.

-Compórtense soldados¡. Dijo Ultra Magnus en un tono firme.

-Si señor¡. Dijeron los Autobots mientras se ponían en posición de firmes.

Mientras Optimus miraba con atención como Ultra Magnus regañaba al resto de los autobots, Ratchet se acerco a su líder.

-Optimus tengo pistas de donde Brenda podría estar. Dijo Ratchet mientras Optimus lo miraba con un gran alivio y los Autobots también lo miraron.

Pero mientras los Autobots trataban de saber el paradero de Brenda, las decepticons le habían dicho algo que ella no se esperaba.

-Como…que daré a luz en dos semanas?¡ si apenas tengo 5 meses¡. Dijo en un tono exaltado y preocupado a la vez.

-Estas muy equivocada humana. Dijo Bloody Night con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Tal vez los primeros meses fueron normales pero lo últimos son como los de los de nuestra de nuestra especie. Dijo Strom Nightmare mientras miraba a Brenda.

-Pero como…Dijo Brenda mientras las lagrimas caían sobre su rostro.

-Brenda, recuerda que eres mitad cybertroniano. Le dijo Strom.

-Ahora la llamas por su nombre. Dijo con burla Bloody.- que patéticas. Finalizo mientras se dirigía a la salida.- Iré hacer guardia, llévala a su cuarto. Dijo mientras tomaba su verdadera forma.

-Vamos Brenda. Dijo Strom mientras tomaba del brazo a Brenda.

Mientras se dirigían al cuarto Strom le hacía platica sobre como conoció a Optimus y el por qué la escogió como compañera de chispa.

-Así que fue así como se volvieron compañeros. Le dijo Strom.

-Si. Dijo Brenda con una triste sonrisa y recordó su primer beso con Optimus.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto Brenda rápidamente se volteo a ver a Strom lo que a la con le sorprendió mucho.

-Strom por favor, por favor. Le dijo Brenda con un tono suplicante.

-Por favor que?. Dijo Strom en un tono confundido.

-Ayúdame a escapar. Dijo Brenda mucho mas suplicante.

Strom solo miraba con sorpresa a la pequeña humana…era la primera vez que un ser le pedía ayuda pero si la ayudaba había una gran probabilidad de que si la ayudaba los Autobots la matarían.

-Descansa Brenda. Dijo Strom mientras salía del cuarto y cerraba la puerta.

-Por favor…alguien ayúdeme. Dijo Brenda mientras miraba por una pequeña ventana.

De regreso con los Autobots…

-Debemos encontrar a mi compañera¡. Dijo Optimus bastante exaltado.

-Tranquilízate. Le dijo Ratchet pero no funciono.

-Como quieren que me tranquilice sabiendo que mi femme dará a luz en dos semanas?¡. Dijo más preocupado.

-Prime tranquilícese¡. Dijo Ultra Magnus en tono firme.- Yo también estoy preocupado por mi hija.

-Todos estamos preocupados. Dijeron Hound y Drift en voz baja.

-No tengo tiempo que perder. Dijo Optimus mientras se transformaba en su modo terrestre y se alejaba.

-Iré con él. Dijo Ultra Magnus mientras se transformaba en un camión azul y se iba a tras de su líder.

Todos miraron como se iban pero fueron a avisarles a Lennox y Mearing sobre Optimus y Ultra Magnus.

-Tranquila Brenda…ya iré por ti mi amor. Optimus se dijo así mismo mientras aceleraba por la carretera.

**Que les pareció el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado nos vemos bye bye ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

Nueva vida

**El capitulo de hoy amigos¡**

Capitulo 18: Se acerca el momento

Los días se pasaron rápido para Brenda y su desesperación aumentaba, al igual que su vientre se hiso más grande cada vez que las decepticons salían ella recorría el almacén para buscar una salida hasta que encontró un sistema de riego, ella planeaba encender el sistema de riego cuando las decepticons estuvieran allí y así escapar. Cuando Brenda se acercaba a los controles Strom Nightmare regreso sin previo aviso y vio a la pequeña humana en los controles.

-Que haces ahí. Dijo en un tono serio, haciendo que Brenda se volteo rápidamente a verla.

Brenda se quedo sin aliento al ver a Strom justamente en frente de ella.

-Yo…solo…estaba. Decía Brenda con nerviosismo.

-Creíste que podrías escapar. Dijo Strom mientras miraba a Brenda, ella trago saliva de una manera brusca, esta acción hiso que la decepticon sonriera.- no llegarías lejos con tanto animal peligroso.

-Tenía que intentarlo¡. Brenda le contesto en voz alta.

-Pero no solo eso, darás a luz muy pronto. Dijo Strom en un tono bastante calmado y Brenda quedo en shock al escuchar eso.

-Pero como. Dijo Brenda en voz baja mientras acariciaba su vientre y Strom la miro un tanto extrañada, extrañamente esta decepticon sentía compasión hacia esta humana.

-Te ayudare. Dijo Strom mientras sonreía y Brenda la miro con duda.

-Que es lo que quieres conseguir?. Dijo Brenda con duda.- quieres ayudarme para acercarte a Optimus y así matarlo?. Dijo mientras retrocedía lentamente.

-No es eso, además el Prime no me importa…además tu me lo pediste. Dijo Strom con una sonrisa amable.- pero cuando te saque de aquí no dejes que los autobots me eliminen. Dijo mientras señalaba a Brenda.

Brenda aun tenía sus dudas sobre el repentino cambio de decisión de Strom pero ella no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad para volver con Optimus y mantener a salvo a sus hijas ya que nacerían pronto…pero lo malo es que ni ella ni Strom sabían cuando nacerían ya que el desarrollo de las hijas de Brenda estaba completo, mientras Strom y Brenda formulaban un plan para distraer a Bloody Night. Optimus y los autobots se dirigían donde disque estaba Brenda y las decepticons, Optimus no dejaba de pensar en Brenda.

-Optimus, seguro que es aquí. Dijo Ultra Magnus atraves del intercomunicador.

-Eso fue lo que Lennox dijo. Le contesto Optimus.

-Es una zona demasiado grande. Dijo Hound.

-Sera mejor que nos dividamos. Dijo Bumblebee.

-No¡todos estaremos juntos, no sabemos de lo que pueden ser capaces esas Decepticons¡. Dijo Optimus en un tono firme.

-Pero sensei si cubrimos más terreno podremos encontrar más rápido a Brenda. Dijo Drift mientras Crosshairs gruñía.

Optimus no sabía que decir el no quería perder a sus autobots pero esta vez ellos tenían la razón necesitaban separarse para encontrar más rápido a su compañera, el líder autobot tuvo que ceder.

-Está bien, Hound y Bumblebee vayan por la derecha, Drift y Crosshairs vayan por la izquierda, Ratchet, Ultra Magnus vendrán conmigo. Dijo Optimus mientras todos se separaban, mientras todos se separaban, Optimus no dejaba de pensar en su amada Brenda y en sus chispeantes.

**De regreso con Brenda y Strom.**

-Así que tu plan es llenar el lugar con agua. Dijo Strom mientras miraba el sistema de riego Brenda asintió con la cabeza.- es un buen plan. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si. Dijo Brenda mientras se acercaba a los controles del sistema, estaba a punto de activar el sistema cuando Bloody Night llego y vio a Strom a lado de Brenda.

-Que están haciendo¡. Dijo en voz alta y Strom y Brenda la miraron, pero después vio a Brenda.

-Que está haciendo, señora Prime. Dijo Bloody con un tono curioso y a la vez molesto.

Brenda y Strom retrocedieron al ver a Bloody, pero después la humana y la decepticon compartieron miradas y Strom asintió con la cabeza.

-Sacarte de mi vida de una buena vez por todas, hija de perra. Dijo Brenda mientras activaba el sistema, sentía como su cabello y su ropa empezaba a empaparse y Strom sentía como sus articulaciones empezaban a trabarse con el agua al igual que con Bloody pero ella las miro con un gran enojo pero en especial a Brenda.

-Maldita humana¡a hora si te mato. Dijo Bloody mientras le apuntaba a Brenda.

Brenda sabía que no podía correr tan rápido, y este sería el final de ella y el de sus bebes, pero moriría con dignidad. Brenda se disculpo en silencio con Renesme y Layna por haberles causado su muerte, ella esperaba que ellas la perdonaran en el otro lado, ella cerró sus ojos cuando lo hiso su cuerpo soltó una descarga eléctrica demasiado fuerte y escucho a Bloody Night gritar de dolor.

Brenda abrió sus ojos y vio a Bloody retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. Strom quedo impactada por lo que vio pero también extrañada de por qué la descarga no la toco a ella por alguna razón esas niñas eran especiales o Brenda, ella no tenia conocimientos sobre ellas. Strom tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para poder moverse y dirigirse a Brenda que seguía en estado de shock.

Bloody Night empezaba a recuperarse, Strom movía frenéticamente con su dedo metálico a Brenda.

-Brenda¡ tienes que irte, esta zona es demasiado boscosa y menos peligrosa, podrás llegar al pueblo que está cerca. Le dijo Strom.

Brenda tardo en reaccionar y luego miro con confusión a Strom pero al entender lo que la con quiso decir la miro un tanto preocupada.

-Que pasara contigo?. Le pregunto Brenda.

Strom sonrió atraves de sus placas frontales, y movió su mano.- no te preocupes por mí.

Ella vio como Brenda abría la puerta y salía corriendo.

-Traidora¡. Bloody Night grito cuando vio a Brenda irse.

Strom Nightmare miro a su compañera y le dijo.- solo tú.

Bloody Night gruño.- estoy rodeada de traidores¡.

Strom sintió el agarre de los dedos en su cuello, luego Bloody Night la arrojo a fuera del almacén y le disparo a un costado. Strom grito de dolor al sentir el disparo pero ella no se quedo atrás ella también le disparo y le quito una parte de su armadura.

-Una vez que haya terminado contigo, encontrare a esa humana y a los niños del Prime y acabare con ellos. Dijo Bloody.

Strom escuchaba a los autobots acercarse, y sonrió.

Bueno, Strom había planeado tomar a Brenda y llevarla a su hogar, pero no funciono.

Al menos Brenda escapo.

Brenda corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Si tuviera animo de bromear, ella diría que parecía un pato corriendo, por fin pudo parar y tomar un respiro.

Sentía que su pecho se quemaba por el esfuerzo, y su pelo estaba pegado a su rostro por la humedad, Brenda se quito su camiseta y se seco la cara. Los ojos de sus bebes brillaban atraves de su vientre.

El calor de México si que te acaloraba como un abrigo que se aferraba a tu piel, ella no tenía idea de en donde estaba pero había encontrado y decidió tomarlo pero estaba cubierto con mucha vegetación y empezó a quitarla, sus brazos estaban totalmente rasguñados cuando pudo avanzar encontró un lugar donde sentarse a recuperar el aliento.

Brenda aun estaba conmocionada por lo que había pasado con Bloody Night era realmente impresionante, pero Brenda se sentía tan cansada que empezó a cerrar sus ojos, cuando ya los había cerrado completamente paso algo.

"Mama". Dijo la voz de una niña.

Abrió los ojos en estado de shock y miraba para todos lados pero no había nadie.

"Mama, sigue avanzando". Volvió a decir la voz

-Quien eres?¡. Dijo Brenda un tanto exaltada.

"No temas mama solo avanza". Volvió a decir la voz

Rápidamente Brenda se levanto y siguió avanzando pero llego a un claro, ella estaba a punto de regresar cuando la misma voz de esa niña volvió a su mente.

"No¡". Dijo la voz.

Brenda miro a los lados pero no había nadie, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro.

-Que¡. Dijo mientras lloraba, se tapo los oídos y volvió a mirar a su alrededor cayó de rodillas.- que quieres?. Dijo en voz baja.

Brenda bajo la vista hacia su vientre, y de la nada sintió como si le hubieran echado una cubeta con agua fría, sus muslos estaban empapados y una mancha de humedad se forma en su mini short de mezclilla, Brenda se quedo congelada…su fuente se había roto.

Brenda agarro su vientre en respuesta.- No, no, no, no¡. Exclamo.

-Ahora no¡. Dijo en voz alta.

Tenía que llegar el momento en el lugar equivocado. No tardarían en llegar los dolores de parto.

"No temas madre". Era la voz de otra niña.

Brenda se congelo al escuchar esa voz, era diferente pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que se trataba de sus hijas, el pánico volvió a invadirla ¿Cómo era posible que sus hijas pudieran hablarle atraves de su vientre?, no son bebes normales…tonta.

"Mama, mantente en movimiento". Dijo la voz anterior.

Brenda sacudió la cabeza, ella empezó a cansarse más rápido, ella se dio cuenta que se movía lentamente. Se detuvo cuando empezó a sentir ese dolor en su zona baja.

-No por favor¡ no aquí¡. Se decía así misma.

Una figura se acercaba corriendo hacia donde Brenda estaba y ella se giro y empezó a caminar a hacia el Este de nuevo, Brenda se disculpo con sus hijas internamente.

"Está bien mama". Dijeron ambas voces.

Brenda se puso detrás de un árbol y se sentó y sonrió al saber que sus hijas la perdonaron, lentamente sus ojos se cerraron, no paso mucho tiempo ya que alguien la llamaba lentamente abrió los ojos y miro para arriba. Se topo con unos ojos azules que brillaban intensamente, una ligera barba, ese hermoso rostro cubierto con cicatrices la miro con preocupación. Pelo negro como la noche que se movía ligeramente por el viento. Podía ver una camiseta roja, unos pantalones negros de mezclilla y su chamarra de cuero azul con rojo. El estaba diciendo su nombre.

-Brenda¡ ¿estás bien?. Optimus Prime en su holoforma dijo con preocupación.

-¿Dónde has estado?. Dijo Brenda con una sonrisa.

Optimus rio con el pequeño reclamo de Brenda, la tomo entre sus brazos y Brenda se sentía segura en los brazos de Optimus y se dejo caer de buena gana en ellos. Nunca en su vida se sintió tan aliviada o tan alegre de estar con su amado extraterrestre Optimus. Brenda se separo un poco y miro a Optimus.

-Tengo algo que decirte. Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Qué es?. Dijo Optimus mientras sonreía igual.

-Se me rompió la fuente. Dijo ella.

Optimus parecía confundido al principio pero después su expresión cambio y su boca pareció una "O". Brenda rio con eso.

-Ya entraste en labor de parto?. Le pregunto.

-Casi. Ella le dijo.

Brenda sintió el primer dolor del parto…

**O.O ya van a nacer¡ descubran lo que pasa en el siguiente cap. Bye bye **


	19. Chapter 19

Nueva vida

**Aquí el capitulo de hoy :D**

Capitulo 19: Renesme y Layna

-Optimus¡ reduce la velocidad¡. Dijo Brenda mientras sonreía y mientras él la tenía en sus brazos para reunirse con los demás. El rostro de Brenda se encogió de dolor como una contracción la golpeo.

Optimus la miro con una diversión bastante malvada, y le dijo.- ¿A qué distancia están? ¿Lo vas contando?.

Tuvo que admitir que al fin entendía el resplandor del embarazo del que tanto hablan los humanos a pesar de todo el aun se preocupaba por el nacimiento real.

Brenda suspiro lentamente.- Conté seis minutos.

Optimus suspiro y fue más rápido, Brenda le dio una mirada bastante enojada pero no dijo nada ya que ella estaba feliz de volver a estar en los brazos de su compañero.

-Optimus…que paso con Bloody Night. Dijo Brenda en un tono cansado.

-Escapo. Dijo él en un tono serio.

Brenda se estremeció al saber que esa desgraciada escapo.- y Strom Nightmare está bien?. Dijo ella en un tono preocupado.

-Si. Él le respondió con una sonrisa.

Mientras ellos se acercaban a la posición de los autobots las contracciones se volvieron más fuertes y Brenda trataba de no gritar de dolor, cuando ya estaban en donde los autobots Brenda vio a Ultra Magnus y el la miro y no dudo a acercarse a Brenda pero se detuvo al ver el rostro adolorido de su hija.

Optimus no soportaba oír gritar de dolor a Brenda. Ella le daba un apretón de muerte cada vez que venía una contracción. El trato de tranquilizarla, pero no funcionaba. Ratchet estaba en su holoforma en la parte trasera en el Hummer. Brenda estaba conectada a varios aparatos de la medicina humana. El sudor caía sobre su rostro y cada contracción se hacía más fuerte.

Strom Nightmare también estaba en su holoforma preparando las últimas cosas que faltaban, a pesar de las protestas de Optimus, Brenda quiso que Strom la asistiera en el nacimiento de sus hijas. Optimus estaba impresionado por el conocimiento de la con sobre la anatomía humana, pero eso no significaba que se salvaría de su castigo.

-Aun hay señales de dilatación. Decía Ratchet mientras miraba la dilatación y tampoco podía ver alguna cabeza.

Optimus se froto la cara, se sentía tan impotente de ni poder hacer nada para poder ayudar a su compañera.

Strom acaricio la mejilla de Brenda y dijo.- Brenda respira profundo, eso te calmara.

Brenda asintió con la cabeza y empezó a respirar hondamente, Optimus se inclino hacia Brenda y le susurro.- te extrañe mi amor, tienes que ser fuerte para traer al mundo a nuestras hijas.

Brenda miro a Optimus con los ojos muy abiertos y le dio una débil sonrisa.

-Mi amor yo también te extrañe…y quien era el bot que estaba mirándome. Ella le pregunto.

-El es…

Optimus no termino la frase ya que Brenda grito de dolor. Optimus nunca sacaría ese sonido de su mente. Los ojos de Brenda se llenaron de lágrimas y empezaron a caer sobre sus mejillas, su cara estaba roja y las lágrimas se mesclaban con el sudor.

Brenda estaba relajada sobre la camilla y cerro sus ojos. Ella comenzó a sollozar, Optimus se sentía impotente al ver sufrir a Brenda.

Optimus le había pedido a los autobots que se alejaran para que pudieran darle a Brenda intimidad, se podía escuchar la preocupación de los autobots…pero en especial la preocupación de Ultra Magnus.

-Optimus es el momento. Dijo Ratchet mientras miraba a su líder.

Optimus volvió a inclinarse hacia Brenda.- Llego el momento mi linda femme, necesito que seas fuerte. Le susurro.- te amo, tú serás madre. Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Brenda sonrió débilmente ante el cumplido de Optimus, cuando comenzó el labor de parto Optimus no soportaba ver a Brenda en ese estado aunque él estuviera a su lado dándole palabras de aliento para que tomara fuerzas y pujara más fuerte, el tomaba la mano de Brenda con fuerzas para que no se sintiera sola, Optimus estaba a punto de interrumpir todo esto para que Brenda dejara de sufrir, hasta que la voz de Strom y Ratchet hiso que alzara la vista.

-Ya vienen¡. Dijo Ratchet.

Optimus volvió a ver a su compañera que seguía pujando y acaricio su cabeza él quería que el dolor de Brenda se detuviera, volvió a mirar a Ratchet y a Strom, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al ver que Ratchet y Strom sostenían unas pequeñas bebes, sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sangre, sus cabellos negros y cafés enmarañados estaban cubiertos de fluidos del vientre de su madre y sus ojos azules eran más brillantes que nada en el mundo.

Optimus estaba impresionado ellas nacieron con los ojos abiertos¡ abiertos¡.

-Renesme…Layna. Susurro y sentía como su chispa se llenaba de inmensa alegría al ver como se retorcían en las manos de Ratchet y Strom.

Strom también sonrió ampliamente y las lágrimas de energon se formaban en sus ojos.- son hermosas Optimus. Optimus sabía que quería decir con cada palabra.

-Strom límpialas en lo que Brenda recupera energías. Ratchet ordeno.

Optimus salió de su trance por sus nuevas hijas y pregunto.- Brenda está bien. Dijo mientras la miraba.

-Si, viejo amigo solamente está dormida. Dijo Ratchet.

Optimus suspiro y vio a su compañera y sonrió ya que sabía que estaba recuperando su energía. De repente tenía en sus brazos a dos pequeñas niñas envueltas en una manta. Miro a sus hijas y ambas miraban hacia todos lados. El se preguntaba en que estaban pensando, mientras ellas parecían estar viendo con curiosidad el entorno que las rodeaba.

-Layna, Renesme. Susurro

Ambas miraron a su padre y le sonrieron lo cual hiso que se sorprendiera eran recién nacidos y le sonreían a él.

-Su madre se despertara pronto. Dijo Optimus con una sonrisa.- gracias Strom

-No hay de qué. Dijo ella mientras se retiraba con Ratchet

Optimus sonrió al escuchar como Brenda se quejaba y cuando ella abrió los ojos demostraron una gran felicidad al ver a sus hijas. Sus hijas empezaron a sonreír cuando vieron a su madre, ella se acerco a Optimus y a sus pequeñas y ambas tocaron el rostro de su madre…

**Aclaro dudas Pamela y Brenda no son realmente hermanas **


	20. Chapter 20

Nueva vida

**Aquí el cap. De hoy**

Capitulo 20: Estarán a salvo

Ratchet se había puesto en contacto con Lennox y con las chicas para decirles de que habían encontrado a Brenda y de que ya había dado a luz. Su hermana había llorado de alegría al enterarse de que se había vuelto tía.

-Sigo pensando que esto es imposible. Dijo Strom con una sonrisa.

-Yo también lo creía, cuando pensaba que Brenda era completamente humana pero mi opinión cambio cuando descubrí que ella era hija de Ultra Magnus.

Strom sonrió ampliamente y volvió a mirar a Ratchet.- y tú quisieras que tu compañera tuviera chispeantes. Le dijo ella.

-Si. Dijo él con una sonrisa.- Pero tal vez eso no pueda ser. Dijo Ratchet.

-Como dicen los humanos "todo es posible en este mundo". Le dijo ella con una sonrisa y Ratchet sonrió.

-Iré a avisarle a Magnus de que se volvió "abuelo" como dicen los humanos. Dijo Ratchet mientras se daba la vuelta, pero se detuvo y vio a Strom.- vienes?. Le dijo y ella sonrió más y fue con él.

…

Brenda tenía entre sus brazos a sus dos pequeñas, ella estaba abrumada de emociones que no podía describir.

Renesme y Layna le estaban sonriendo a su madre. Los brillantes ojos azules brillaban en la parte oscura del Hummer. Brenda podía distinguir las chispas a través de sus pechos, Renesme tenía el cabello café oscuro y Layna su cabello era como el de la holoforma de su padre, negro como la noche. Ella seguía sin creer que sus hijas le sonreían, ella rio al ver como una de ellas tomo un mechón de cabello de su padre y lo jalaba, Optimus estaba tan enojado, que a Brenda le tomo casi una hora calmarlo.

-¿Crees que necesiten alimento humano?. Brenda pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

Renesme y Layna no parecían tener hambre, ella parecían estar muy felices desde el momento que nacieron.

-Esa es una gran pregunta. Dijo Optimus mientras se rascaba la cabeza.- me pregunto cómo nos damos cuenta.

Esto era nuevo para ambos no sabían qué hacer. Al ser una nueva madre era una cosa, pero ser madre de medios extraterrestres era diferente.

Renesme y Layna estaban tratando de formular que Brenda decía, ella sonrió a sus hijas.

-¿Necesitan comida pequeñas?. Ella pregunto en voz baja.

Renesme y Layna empezaron a inquietarse, y a lloriquear un poco.

-Tomare eso con un sí. Optimus dijo sonriendo.

-Supongo que sí. Dijo Brenda riendo un poco.

Optimus siguió las instrucciones de Ratchet que le había dado para preparar las botellas para las bebes, Brenda dijo que aun no se sentía dispuesta a tratar de dar pecho. Brenda y Optimus tomaron una botella y las pusieron en bocas de sus hijas. Empujaron un poco, ambas bebitas hicieron una ligera cara, tomaron la botella y empezaron a beber ligeramente.

-Bueno eso responde la pregunta. Dijo Optimus mientras alimentaba a su hija.

-Bueno solo espera a que hagan popo, necesitaras un traje de materiales peligrosos. Brenda dijo mientras miraba a Optimus y reía.

Optimus hiso una mueca de disgusto, el ya estaba acostumbrado a los fluidos humanos de Brenda, pero después de ver a sus hijas, era muy diferente.

-Brenda…Primus…¿Por qué las trajeron a hora?.

Brenda se rio con más fuerza, y Optimus se dio cuenta de cómo extrañaba eso.

El se acerco y acaricio su mejilla.- Te extrañe. Le dijo a ella.

-Yo también te extrañe. Le dijo ella mientras acariciaba la espalda de su hija para hacerla eructar y Optimus hiso lo mismo.

Sin darse cuenta sus hijas empezaron a reír a la ligera y Brenda y Optimus las miraron.

-Como hacen eso?. Dijo ella en un tono sorprendido al igual que Optimus.- Optimus quien era el bot que me miraba.

-Brenda. Dijo Optimus mientras la miraba.-el es…Ultra Magnus.

Brenda se congelo un momento y miraba a Optimus con incredibilidad…

-El…es mi padre. Dijo ella en estado de shock.

**Nos vemos bye :D espero que les haya gustado**


	21. Chapter 21

Nueva vida

**Ultra Magnus tratara de arreglar las cosas con su hija veamos cómo le va :)**

Capitulo 21: Arreglando nuestros problemas.

Optimus le había dicho lo de Ultra Magnus a Brenda, pero el hiso algo que a ella no le agrado mucho, el dejo a Brenda con su padre.

-Por que nos abandonaste. Dijo Brenda mientras tenía en sus brazos a sus hijas.

Magnus miro un momento a su hija, y dijo.- Brenda…tenía que dejarte a ti y a tu madre. Dijo en un tono un tanto serio.

Brenda sonrió sarcásticamente.- Estas diciendo que yo y mi verdadera madre no…te importábamos. Dijo ella con su voz quebrada.

Las hijas de Brenda empezaron a llorar al sentir toda la tensión que había en la Hummer, al igual que ella.

Ultra Magnus se sentía culpable al haber hecho llorar a su propia hija.- Brenda, no quise que lo entendieras de esa manera. Dijo él mientras acariciaba la espalda de su hija.

Ella no lo miro por varios minutos, y dijo.- Entonces por qué?. Dijo entre llanto.

-Las deje cuando la guerra de Cybertron se volvió de mal a peor, yo no quería dejarlas pero debía hacerlo, me necesitaban en mi planeta, pero si hubiera sabido que asesinarían a Mari me hubiese quedado a protegerlas y a cuidarte a ti. Cundo el dijo eso, ella lo miro con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.- tú eres y siempre serás la luz de mi vida…mi hermosa hija. Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Brenda rompió en llanto y Ultra Magnus la abrazo de una manera bastante cálida ella quería abrazarlo también pero tenía a sus pequeñas en sus brazos, cuando ella dejo de llorar Ultra Magnus hiso que ella lo mirara.

-Sabes que fue lo que tu madre dijo en el momento que naciste. Le dijo con un tono tierno.

Brenda sonrió, y dijo.- que fue lo que dijo?.

-Ella dijo "Te protegeré hasta que hayas crecido, entonces te daré completa libertad, pero siempre amándote pues eso es para siempre". Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija.

Renesme y Layna habían dejado de llorar y sonrieron y reían a la ligera. Ultra Magnus las miro y sonrió y dijo.- se parecen a ti.

-Porque lo dices?. Dijo ella en tono divertido.

-Porque tú naciste con los ojos abiertos y sonreías, al igual reías. Dijo Ultra Magnus con una sonrisa.- pero tus ojos no salieron azules, salieron iguales a los de tu madre.

Brenda sonrió, pero en eso Optimus abrió la puerta, antes de que él pudiera hablar Renesme y Layna comenzaron a llorar. Brenda estaba tratando de calmar a sus hijas cuando Optimus hablo.- Brenda, Ultra Magnus…Bloody Night está regresando.

Optimus les dio a sus hijas y a Brenda un beso antes de desactivar su holoforma, y organizo a los otros Autobots. Antes de que eso pasara Brenda agarro su mano con una fuerza sorprendente antes de que él se diera la vuelta, y dijo.- Por favor, ten cuidado.

Optimus sonrió.- Tú te vas a casar conmigo después de que todo esto termine ¿de acuerdo?.

Brenda sonrió, a pesar del miedo que reflejaba su rostro.- Si

Renesme y Layna seguían llorando en los brazos de Brenda, y Optimus froto sus cabezas ligeramente.

-No se preocupen, pequeñas, mantengan a su madre a salvo. Dijo en broma.

Cuando la holoforma de Optimus había desaparecido, Brenda miro al cielo y se preguntaba cuando terminaría todo esto.

Tenían unos diez minutos antes de que Bloody Night llegara allí, y Strom Nightmare estaba lista para la batalla.

-¡Que tan mal herida esta!?. Optimus pregunto a hora ya en su modo robot.

Todos los Autobots estaban en su modo robot excepto Ultra Magnus que estaba ayudando a Brenda a subir a su cabina ya que él se la llevaría lejos.

-Cuando le dispare deje varios circuitos expuestos, podrías usar eso como ventaja o las heridas menores en la cadera, Brenda debilito la mitad de su armadura, cuando su cuerpo soltó una descarga de su cuerpo. Concluyo ella.

-Descarga?. Pregunto Ratchet.

-Si, cada vez que Bloody Night se le acercaba demasiado su cuerpo reaccionaba con una descarga demasiado fuerte. Dijo ella y todos la miraron confundidos.

Strom a hora estaba en modo robótico a hora. A la mierda si los otros no confiaban en ella, ella lucharía contra Bloody Night, entonces así ella sería capaz de dejar el planeta.

Optimus observaba como Brenda y sus hijas se iban con Ultra Magnus. El solo podía rezar a Primus para que Bloody Night no pudiera llegar a ellas.

-Autobots ¡listos para la batalla. Dijo Optimus.

Optimus estaba cansado de Bloody Night, ella moriría antes que su compañera o sus hijas estuvieran en peligro otra vez.

-Alguna cosa en especial que hagamos, Optimus?. Preguntaron Crosshairs y Hound.

Optimus volteo un poco para que pudieran escuchar.- Mátenla.

Se escuchaba un motor que rugía feroz mente, una nueve de polvo empezaba a formarse y de la nada apareció Bloody Night, en el momento que ella llego parecía como si la tierra se hubiera detenido.

Los Autobots estaban listos para disparar a las órdenes de Optimus.

-Optimus Prime¡. Bloody Night dijo a través de sus colmillos.

-Listos. Dijo Optimus.

-Dame a los nuevos Primes. Los ojos de Bloody Night brillaban en un rubí profundo de ira.

-Apunten…Tu nunca tendrás a mis hijas¡. Optimus no dudo más.-¡Fuego!.

Todas las armas de los Autobots sonaron como le disparan a la enorme Decepticon.

Bloody Night rio a través de los disparos. Optimus sabía que no le hacían daño. Tenía que pensar en algo y rápido.

-Intenten en las articulaciones¡. Strom grito a los demás.

Los Autobots hicieron lo que ordeno y dispararon a las articulaciones de Bloody Night, pero aun si se acerco a ellos y los vencía uno a uno.

Bumblebee y Drift fueron arrojados al bosque, Crosshairs voló a través del almacén, Hound y Ratchet volaron a otra zona boscosa.

Optimus vio impotente cómo sus soldados eran derrotados, a hora él y Strom eran los únicos que quedaban de pie.

Antes de que Optimus se diera cuenta Strom salto sobre Bloody Night. Ella comenzó a dispararle en el cuello lo que provoco que Bloody descargar sus armas.

-Strom no¡. Grito Optimus.

Empezó a correr hacia donde las dos decepticons peleaban cuando Bloody Night tomo fuerzas y tomo por el cuello a Strom Nightmare, la sostuvo en el aire.- Esta será la última vez que me traicionas.

Optimus golpeo varias veces a la decepticon, pero era demasiado tarde Bloody Night le había disparado a Strom, ella grito de dolor y después la arrojo al suelo y ella no se movía.

Optimus cerró un momento sus ópticas por el dolor de ver caer a la amiga de su compañera.

-A hora dame a los nuevos Primes. Dijo en tono de amenaza.

-Nunca. Dijo Optimus.

-Deberías hacerlo, si quieres a tu amante humana viva ¿no crees que es lo correcto?. Bloody Night rio.

Optimus gruño con ira.- Ni mis hijas ni mi compañera nunca los tomaras, Bloody Night.

Optimus no dejaría que Bloody Night se burlara de él para obligarlo a hacer algo estúpido. Tenía que luchar contra ella de manera inteligente.

-¡No! Ustedes nunca usaran a mis hijas para hacer el mal. Optimus se burlo de ella.

Bloody Night pensó por un momento y luego contesto.- Tienes razón, por eso las necesitamos.

-Tu tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver primero¡. Dijo tratando de buscar una apertura.

Los dos comenzaron a dar vueltas en si esperando el ataque del otro.

-Vamos Prime, todos saben que nadie puede vencerme. Dijo Bloody Night.

Optimus sonrió a través de sus placas frontales.- eso no fue lo que me dijo mi compañera.

Bloody Night maldijo en su idioma, y luego sonrió.- ella nos ayudara a construir una nueva generación de Decepticons llena de grandeza.

Optimus ya estaba harto. Y si esto era cierto. Habrían matado a Brenda y haberse llevado a Renesme y Layna y pudieron entrenarlas para ser de los suyos, y luego destruir la Tierra.

-No mientras yo viva¡.

-Eso no llevara mucho tiempo. Dijo con una sonrisa.- después de tu muerte, me llevare a tus chispeantes pero no solo eso también me llevare tu Matriz del liderazgo.

Ambos empezaron a pelear, Optimus estaba perdiendo la pelea con la decepticon pero ella al igual estaba siendo lastimada, ya que Optimus tenía una motivación para pelear mientras todas las imágenes de Brenda desde el momento que la conoció llegaron a su mente, pero al final cayo.

-Eh tenido suficiente, dámelos¡. Dijo Bloody. Mientras le apuntaba a Optimus que estaba tendido en el suelo.

-Vas a ser derrotada. Dijo débilmente Optimus.

Bloody Night gruño, ella estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo cuando una luz blanca apareció de la nada haciendo que Optimus cerrara sus ópticos, el no sabía de que se trataba pero esa luz era realmente hermosa y cálida, pero escucho algo que no se esperaba…

-Optimus¡. Era la voz de Brenda…

**Tengo una sorpresa para el próximo capítulo de una vez les aviso bye bye. :D**


	22. Chapter 22

Nueva vida

**Brenda descubrirá algo mas**

Capitulo 22: Todo termino.

Ultra Magnus había llevado a Brenda y a sus hijas a una especie de cabaña bastante oculta, donde Optimus había ordenado llevarla hasta que todo terminara.

Renesme y Layna habían dejado de llorar, pero estaban muy inquietas, miraban a su alrededor como si estuvieran buscando algo y sus ojos brillaban intensamente y sus pequeñas chispas palpitaban en sus pechos.

Ultra Magnus se acerco a su hija y sus nietas que estaban recostadas en un cama, el se sentó en la orilla mientras las observaba.

-Papa. Ella estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando una luz la segó y lo último que escucho fue a su padre gritar su nombre y el llanto de sus hijas.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar totalmente vacío y de repente una voz que no escuchaba hace mucho tiempo.

"Brenda". Esa voz…era Primus¡

"Primus¡". Dijo ella. "que pasa". Volvió a decir.

"El Prime esta en problemas" dijo Primus en tono serio.

Brenda quedo en shock al escuchar que Optimus estaba en peligro.- "como esta". Dijo demasiado exaltada.

Primus la miro con preocupación.-"segura que quieres ver". Dijo y ella asintió con la cabeza. De la nada aparecieron imágenes de la pelea con la decepticon, Brenda sentía como sus ojos se humedecían al ver a Strom Nightmare tirada en el suelo pero a la vez sentía miedo de ver a su compañero debajo del pie de la decepticon que le estaba apuntando con su arma.

"¡Primus, que puedo hacer!". Le dijo Brenda entre lágrimas.

Primus la miro un segundo, y se agacho a la altura de la humana para verla frente a frente.-"recuerdas cuando esa decepticon se te acercaba, y tu cuerpo respondía con una descarga eléctrica". Él le dijo y ella asintió con la cabeza.-"bueno, tus chispeantes no eran los causantes de eso, eras tú". Le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bueno eso aclara mi duda". Dijo Brenda.-"pero que debo hacer para salvar a Optimus".

Un resplandor cubrió por completo a Brenda, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera, cuando desapareció, se sorprendió más al ver que su ropa había cambia a una armadura. Y en su mano tenía una máscara plateada con la parte de los ojos lila.

"Primus…y esto?". Dijo un tanto extrañada.

"Eres especial Brenda". Le dijo Primus.-"a pesar de ser la hija de Ultra Magnus dentro de ti tienes gran cantidad de energía de la chispa suprema".

Brenda miro a Primus con incredibilidad…¿la chispa suprema, la razón de la guerra entre decepticons y autobots?.-"como es eso posible". Dijo ella.

"Luego te lo explicare, a hora ve y ayuda a tu compañero". Dijo mientras mandaba a Brenda al lugar de la batalla. Pero antes ella se puso la máscara.

Brenda había aparecido en el lugar de la batalla y vio a Optimus que estaba a punto de ser asesinado por Bloody Night, no dudo más y se acerco lo más rápido que pudo haciendo aparecer una luz blanca, cuando Bloody Night la vio, Brenda la ataco con una descarga como las anteriores pero esta fue mucho más fuerte, la decepticon grito de dolor y miro a Brenda pero no parecía reconocerla.

-Quien eres tú?¡. Exigió airadamente.

-No me reconoces. Dijo Brenda detrás de la máscara.-¡Soy la compañera de un Prime!. Dijo ella en voz alta.

Bloody Night retrocedía de miedo absoluto.

Brenda negó con la cabeza al ver la actitud de la decepticon.-Tienes que aprender Bloody Night, una nueva manera, una nueva forma. Incluso con el poder de Brenda, Bloody Night seguía siendo muy fuerte.

Ratchet que se había recuperado y miro a la decepticon y a Brenda, el estaba sorprendido ella le estaba haciendo frente a la decepticon, ella sola¡. Se congelo al ver como Bloody Night le disparaba a Brenda, él pensaba que había sido el final de su amiga, pero se sorprendió al ver que Brenda había sacado un escudo casi idéntico al de Optimus solo que este era de color blanco y azul.

-Tú nunca me vas a derrotar asquerosa humana¡ Grito Bloody Night.

El escudo de Brenda se había transformado a un cañón, que empezó a formar una luz blanca y electricidad.-Deja este planeta ahora, Bloody Night. Ya les has hecho demasiado daño a mi familia¡. Grito Brenda, de repente la luz blanca salió de su arma, atravesando a Bloody Night como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

Los autobots miraron impresionados como el arma de Brenda disparaba con gran potencia.

-Guau¡. Dijeron Hound y Bumblebee.

Bloody Night empezó a arrastrarse por el miedo que le infligía la pequeña humana. El arma volvió a aparecer y le apunto.- esto es por mi padre. Dijo mientras le disparaba y volvía a aparecer la luz.

-Y esto es por Optimus y mis hijas¡. Brenda dijo mientras le disparaba en su chispa.

Bloody Night, al fin había muerto a hora Brenda y Optimus podrían tener a su familia en paz, en eso se giro hacia donde su compañero estaba inconsciente y el resto de los autobots se levantaba. Y ella se retiro la máscara.

-Recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar. Dijo Crosshairs con un tono preocupado.

Brenda sonrió, pero su sonrisa se borro al recordar a Strom Nightmare.- Strom Nightmare…esta. Ella no termino de hablar ya que Ratchet la interrumpió.

-Ella sigue viva, solo esta inconsciente. Dijo él, Brenda suspiro con un gran alivio.

Brenda se había sentado al lado del rostro de Optimus en lo que despertaba, cuando Optimus volvió a abrir sus ópticos lo primero que vio fue…a su amada Brenda, pero después miro el cuerpo de Brenda y noto esa armadura que hacia resaltar demasiado la figura de Brenda, eh esto hiso que Optimus empezara a verla con deseo.

-Brenda. Dijo en una clase de ronroneo.

-Hola amor mío. Dijo ella mientras besaba las placas labiales de Optimus, cuando dejo de hacerlo vio a su compañera con mas deseo y sus ópticos reflejaban un resplandor purpura en ellos.

-No puede ser¡. Dijo Crosshairs mientras se alejaba lo más rápido al igual que el resto de los autobots.

Optimus tomo a su compañero y la puso sobre su pecho, ella paseaba sus manos sobre las placas del pecho de Optimus haciendo que le se estremeciera.

-Brenda, te amo. Gimió Optimus.

-Yo también te amo, Optimus. Dijo ella mientras miraba sus ópticos que brillaban cada vez más.

Ella sonrió, mientras volvía a repetir la misma acción, ella sabia como exactamente burlarse de su bot. El gruño seductoramente, con esa acción Brenda empezó a reírse salvajemente.

-Me estas tomando el pelo, Brenda. Dijo Optimus en una forma bastante sedosa.

-Si, lo estoy. Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Optimus detuvo a Brenda con su protectora mano para evitar que escapara y el la miro con picardía, aunque en el pareciera un caballero parecía demasiado feroz cuando el se encendía y la deseaba.

-Gracias por volver. Le dijo Optimus con una sonrisa y ella sonrió igual.-Tú eres mía, y siempre serás mía, ahora. Gruño posesivamente mientras observaba cada curva de Brenda, en eso se escucho un click, Brenda miro las placas del pecho de Optimus que se estaban abriendo y dejando ver su chispa.- dijiste que querías probar el apareamiento cybertroniano. Dijo Optimus en tono seductor y Brenda sonrió.

**Aquí el cap. Espero que les haya gustado nos vemos**…** y Optimus calenturiento **


	23. Chapter 23

Nueva vida

**Aquí el capítulo de hoy que lo disfruten.**

Capitulo 23: Volviendo a nuestra vida

Los autobots se habían alejado lo suficiente donde ellos podrían darles tiempo a Optimus y Brenda a "solas".

-No puedo creerlo, simplemente no puedo creerlo ¡No pudieron esperar para tener interfaz. Dijo Crosshairs demasiado enojado.

-Esta vez estoy de acuerdo. Dijo Drift, pero en ese momento escucharon a Brenda gritar.

-Es imposible dejar de escuchar. Dijo Bumblebee.

-Chico, no estás ayudando. Dijo Hound, con una sonrisa descabellada y Ratchet sonrió ante todo eso, mientras sanaba la herida Strom Nightmare que ya se había despertado.

-Solo imagínense la cara de Ultra Magnus cuando se entere de esto. Dijo Strom con un tono divertido. Y todos empezaron a reírse.

-Que están divertido. Dijo Ultra Magnus en su holoforma bípeda con un tono serio, y mientras traía a sus nietas que se habían quedado dormidas.

-Bueno pues. Cuando Bumblebee quiso explicar cuando…

-aaaah¡ Optimus¡. Volvió a gritar Brenda.

Todos trataron de no explotar a carcajadas, por la expresión de Ultra Magnus que había hecho, su expresión tenia sorpresa y enojo, pero el enojo era más abundante en su mirada.

-Bumblebee¡ Drift¡. Dijo con un tono firme.- tomen a mis nietas en lo que regreso¡. Dijo con firmeza y enojo. Ambos autobots se transformaron en su forma de vehículo y sus holoformas humanas aparecieron y tomaron a las bebes. Y Ultra Magnus se dirigió a paso veloz hacia donde su hija y su líder estaban.

-Les va a ir muy mal…en especial a Optimus. Dijo Strom con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Mientras tanto con Optimus y Brenda…

Optimus y Brenda seguían en lo suyo, pero no se daban cuenta de que eran observados por Ultra Magnus que estaba demasiado enojado pero no con su hija…si no con su yerno…Optimus, apretaba sus puños cada vez que su hija gritaba de placer al igual que Optimus, su reacción fue aventar su martillo cercas de la cabeza de Optimus, que otro poco y si le pega en la cabeza, cuando el martillo fue lanzado en su dirección Optimus y Brenda se espantaron y ella callo del enorme pecho de Optimus.

-Se puede saber que están haciendo?¡. Dijo Ultra Magnus, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Bu…buen…o…solo…te…niamos…tiempo…a solas. Dijo ella mientras tartamudeaba y las placas de Optimus rápidamente se cerraron. Optimus y Brenda estaban realmente apenados.

Ultra Magnus los miro muy enojados y miro a su hija y rápidamente aparto la mirada.- Brenda…acomódate bien…tu armadura. Dijo Ultra Magnus un tanto apenado.

Brenda se miro a sí misma y vio que su armadura casi había sido quitada por Optimus, ella se sonrojo y rápidamente se la acomodo.

-Prime. Dijo en tono serio.- si siguen a este paso, crearan otro chispeante. Dijo Ultra Magnus mientras miraba a Optimus.- Hablaremos luego. Dijo él mientras tomaba su martillo y se daba la vuelta, y se detuvo.-por cierto…sus hijas son su responsabilidad, no la mía. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Optimus y Brenda compartieron miradas, y sonrieron.

-Vamos a verlas?. Pregunto él.

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, Optimus tomo a su compañera y la tomo en su mano, cuando habían llegado al lugar donde los autobots estaban, los vieron alrededor de Bumblebee, todos estaban en su holoforma bípeda y observaban a las bebes.

Optimus bajo a su compañera y el uso su holoforma bipedal y se acercaron. Bumblebee al ver a su líder y a su amiga acercarse. Les entrego a sus hijas.

-Son realmente hermosas. Dijo Optimus, mientras cargaba a Layna y miraba a su otra hija, que jugaba con un mechón de cabello de su madre.

-Si. Dijo Brenda mientras besaba la frente de Renesme.

-Hay que volver. Dijo Optimus.- han de estar preocupados, en especial Pamela, ah de estar impaciente por ver a sus sobrinas. El dijo con una sonrisa.

Brenda sintió con la cabeza y Optimus le entrego a su hija, volvió a su cuerpo normal y se transformo en su modo camión, y ella subió con cuidado en la parte trasera, todos los autobots se transformaron incluyendo a Strom Nightmare, durante el camino Brenda acomodo a sus hijas en el asiento donde ella iba para que durmieran y ella se quedo dormida mientras abrazaba a sus hijas. El camino fue muy largo y Brenda permaneció dormida, hasta que sintió una mano bastante familiar…era Optimus en su forma humana.

-Brenda…mi amor, levantarte ya llegamos. Le dijo Optimus son una hermosa sonrisa.

Ella se levanto con cuidado y vio a sus hijas que se habían despertado y una de ellas bostezo de una manera demasiado tierna.

-Lleva a Renesme, a hora yo llevare a Layna. Le dijo ella con una sonrisa, Optimus sonrió y tomo a su hija en sus brazos y Brenda tomo a la otra entre sus brazos.

Cuando todos entraron las amigas de Brenda la vieron y fueron corriendo hacia donde ella estaba, cuando todas vieron a las bebes las lagrimas salieron de los ojos de todas, pero cuando su hermana se acerco estaba demasiado sorprendida.

-Brenda…son hermosas. Dijo Pamela con una sonrisa y mientras acariciaba a una de las pequeñas.- quien es Renesme y Layna. Brenda sonrió y le dijo que la que tenía cabellos oscuros era Layna y la de cabellos café oscuro era Renesme. Cuando ya habían presentado a las bebes a todos incluso a Lennox y Mearing ambos estaban impresionados.

Optimus observaba como sus hijas eran apapachadas por todo el mundo. Lennox se le acerco.

-Vaya, viejo amigo, tu y Brenda hicieron un buen trabajo. Le dijo con una sonrisa, y Optimus sonrió ante el cumplido.- aunque me impresiona que hayas perdonado a esa decepticon. Dijo mientras miraba a Strom que estaba en su holoforma bípeda.

-Ella demostró ser una gran aliada y amiga. Dijo Optimus y Lennox sonrió ampliamente.

En eso Optimus vio a Ratchet y a Michelle hablando pero ella se veía un poco nerviosa pero no le tomo importancia, hasta que todos escucharon un golpe demasiado estruendoso y vieron a Ratchet tendido en el suelo. Todos se acercaron rápidamente.

-Pero que le paso?¡. Dijo Crosshairs.

-Que paso Michelle. Dijo Brenda mientras arrullaba a sus hijas.

-Bueno…yo solo le…dije que. Michelle no termino de hablar ya que Ratchet estaba reaccionando.

-Michelle…te has alimentado bien, te has sentido bien, algo te duele. Rápidamente empezó a decir todo eso dejando confundidos a todos.

-Que quieres decir, con eso. Dijo Ultra Magnus y Ratchet miro a todos.

-Amigos míos…¡Voy a ser creador!. Dijo bastante feliz.

Brenda entendió y sonrió a su amigo, pero las demás no habían entendido ese término y miraron a Michelle.

-En otros términos, voy a ser mama¡. Dijo Michelle mientras abrazaba a sus amigas.

-Felicidades amiga. Dijo Brenda con una sonrisa.

-Felicidades viejo amigo. Dijo Optimus mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Ratchet.

Todo fue alegría y felicidad pero como se hacía tarde Brenda subió al cuarto que le habían dado, vio la cama que era demasiado grande y recostó en el centro a sus hijas que se habían quedado dormidas, cuando lo hiso unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron de la cintura.

-Términos lo que empezaste. Dijo Optimus en su holoforma bipedal.

-Mi amor, las pequeñas están dormidas. Dijo Brenda con una risita.

-Entonces no hagamos ruido. Dijo mientras pasaba sus placas labiales por el cuello de Brenda, Optimus recorría con sus manos metálicas el cuerpo de Brenda habiendo que ella se estremeciera pero volvieron a interrumpirlos.

-Disculpen. Dijo Lennox y Crosshairs que estaban en la puerta.

-Guarden algo para la noche de bodas. Dijo Crosshairs con un tono divertido.

Optimus soltó a Brenda, cuando ellos se fueron, se recostó con cuidado en la cama mientras veía a sus hijas dormir. Y Brenda también se acostó del otro lado.

-Mi amor, en esta semana empezaremos a ver los arreglos de la boda. Dijo Brenda con una sonrisa

-Está bien mi querida femme. Le contesto con cariño.- hay que dormir.

-Si. Dijo Brenda mientras pegaba más a sus hijas a ella. Optimus seria cuidadoso de no aplastar a sus hijas. Tapo a Brenda con una cobija cuando se quedo dormida y el cerro sus ópticos y sonrió mientras abrazaba a Brenda por la cintura.

**Hasta aquí amigos los veo en el siguiente capítulo espero que les haya gustado. Y no sé qué días subiré capitulo **


	24. Chapter 24

Nueva vida

**Aquí el capítulo de hoy**

Capitulo 24: Viendo los arreglos de la boda

Los ópticos de Optimus se activaron pero cuando lo hiso vio a su lado y no vio a Brenda solo vio a sus pequeñas que dormían plácidamente, el sonrió, en eso vio la puerta del baño entre abierta y salía vapor y se escuchaba como caía el agua, gruño seductoramente al saber que su Brenda se estaba bañando. Pero esta vez no haría de las suyas, ya que Ultra Magnus lo había amenazado de que si Brenda volvía a quedar embarazada antes de la boda…que se fuera despidiendo de su equipo de interfaz. Optimus se volvió a acostar y cerró sus ópticos un momento, pero no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando sintió un peso sobre él y volvió a abrir sus ópticos y vio a su hermosa Brenda cubierta en una toalla blanca y ella estaba sentada sobre él.

-Vaya, creí que tendría que llamar una grúa para que te levantaran. Dijo Brenda con un tono coqueto.

-mmm…esta es una buena forma de decir "buenos días". Dijo Optimus mientras sus manos bajaban hasta las caderas de Brenda y la sostenía firmemente.

Brenda soltó una risita y se inclino a besar las placas labiales de Optimus que ronroneo con el beso mientras sus manos se desplazaron por todo el cuerpo de Brenda, ella suspiraba, un pequeño quejido los interrumpió.

Eran sus hijas que hacían pucheros y tenía una que otra lagrima cayendo por sus pequeños rostros.

-Han de tener hambre. Dijo Brenda mientras se quitaba de encima de Optimus, Optimus gruño por la interrupción pero no podía enojarse con sus hijas, y se incorporo un poco para poder calmar a sus hijas, en lo que Brenda preparaba los biberones. Cuando Brenda regreso con los biberones preparados le dio uno a Optimus.

-Sí que tienen buenos pulmones. Dijo Brenda mientras cargaba a Renesme y ponía el biberón en su boca.

-Claro…me recuerdan a ti cuando gritabas un montón de blasfemias cuando nos conocimos. Dijo Optimus en forma de broma y mientras cargaba a Layna.

Brenda lo miro con enojo, pero no le dijo nada cuando terminaron de alimentar a sus hijas las volvieron a dejar en la cama y Brenda se puso un vestido blanco que le llagaba a las rodillas y le había puesto a sus hijas unos vestidos que compraron sus amigas uno era rojo con azul y el otro azul con rojo. Optimus tomo su holoforma humana y salió del cuarto con su compañera eh hijas.

Cuando bajaron con los demás todos estaban usando sus holoformas humanas y con sus novias, pero Brenda estaba a punto de morir de risa al ver la cara de Michelle.

-Ya ves lo que yo sentía cundo tenía que comer verduras. Dijo en tono de burla.

-Ja ja chistosita. Dijo Michelle en tono sarcástico.

Brenda empezó a reírse y extrañamente Layna también reía a la ligera todos se sorprendieron y Michelle miro con seriedad a Brenda.

-En algo tenía que salir a ti. Dijo en tono serio.- Optimus…si van a salir es buen tiempo antes de que yo explote. Dijo Michelle en un tono amenazante.

Optimus se puso realmente nervioso ante ese tono y Renesme empezó a moverse mucho, el nunca se puso nervioso con ese tipo de tono ya que era efecto de las hormonas descontroladas de una mujer embarazada…vivió lo mismo con Brenda cuando ella estaba embarazada, incluso recordó cuando un día Brenda lo quería a su lado y ella termino tirándolo de la cama.

Brenda sonrió ante eso.- La típica lluvia de hormonas. Dijo mientras se dirigía a Optimus y salían de la casa. Optimus le entrego a Brenda a su hija y ella subía con cuidado y la holoforma de Optimus desaparecía. Cuando se fueron Brenda jugaba con las manos de sus hijas que le sonreían inmensa mente, Brenda aun seguía sin creer que se volvió madre con tan solo 18 años, pero no podía quejarse ya que ella siempre quiso tener hijos, y ahora los tenía con su amado robot extraterrestre.

-Oye Optimus, que fue lo que te dijo mi padre ayer en la noche?. Pregunto con curiosidad.

Optimus dio un fuerte suspiro a través de la radio.- Me dijo que si quedabas embarazada antes de la boda, dijo que me fuera despidiendo de mi equipo de interfaz. Dijo con nerviosismo.

Brenda quiso reírse, pero no lo hiso.- Así son los padres con sus hijas…ya te imagino amenazando a los futuros novios de tus hijas. Dijo ella con un tono divertido.

Optimus rio con el comentario de Brenda.- Lo hare para saber si son buenos chicos para nuestras hijas. Dijo en un tono decidido, ella rio ligeramente.- que están divertido?.

-Que le vas hacer de súper papa, sobre protector. Dijo ella con una sonrisa.- además…si vuelvo a quedar embarazada, será nuestro secreto…hasta que se me note la panza. Dijo Brenda.

Optimus rio entre dientes ante lo que dijo Brenda, cuando habían llegado a una plaza Optimus volvió a tomar su forma humana y ayudo a Brenda a bajar y tomo a una de sus hijas, cuando habían entrado a la plaza, Brenda se sentía extraña ante todas las miradas de la gente, en especial las de las demás jóvenes de su edad…una chica de 18 años…un robot gigante que toma forma humana y aparenta 30 años…y sin olvidar a sus hijas. Se veía realmente extraño estar al lado de Optimus, pero lo que la incomodo fue los murmullos de las jóvenes que decían que ella había arruinado su vida, Brenda abrazo con fuerza a su hija, y Optimus se dio cuenta de eso.

-Brenda…no les hagas caso. Dijo Optimus en voz baja.

Brenda solo miro a Optimus y sonrió y siguieron su camino hasta encontrar una tienda que se dedica a hacer arreglos para bodas y esas cosas, vieron cada uno de los arreglos eh el tipo de invitaciones y ambos vieron arreglos de rosas blancas y rojas con listones y una invitación que parecía un sobre con un listón negro, cuando estaban haciendo el pedido la recepcionista pidió sus nombres para la invitación, Brenda se congelo un momento…en la invitación no podía aparecer el nombre real de Optimus¡…la invitación diría _"Están invitados a la boda de Optimus Prime y Brenda López"_ ella necesitaba pensar rápido, pero Optimus hablo antes.

Optimus sonrió y dijo.- Mi nombre es Orion Pax y el de ella es Brenda López.

Brenda suspiro con un gran alivio y sonrió después al escuchar que la recepcionista dijo que estarían listas en dos semanas. Cuando salieron se fueron directo al camión pero esta vez la holoforma de Optimus no desapareció y fue con Brenda.

-Optimus. Dijo ella, y él la miro.- lo de Orion Pax de donde lo sacaste.

-Era mi antiguo ser. Dijo Optimus.

-Tu antiguo ser?. Dijo ella un tanto confundida.

-Si…pero luego te lo contare. Le dijo Optimus.

Ellos ya habían llegado a la casa y cuando salieron del tráiler Optimus tomo su forma bipedal y cuando entraron vieron a Ratchet de un lado para el otro mientras traía dulces y cualquier cosa dulce.

-Dulce venganza. Dijo Brenda con una sonrisa.- iré a costa a las pequeñas. Le dijo Brenda mientras besaba las placas labiales de Optimus y subía las escaleras.

-Y como les fue?. Pregunto Strom Nightmare mientras leía un libro.

-Bastante bien. Dijo Optimus.- que estás leyendo?.

-Los juegos del Hambre. Contesto la ex con sin apartar la mirada.

En eso Optimus vio la holoforma humana de Ultra Magnus y se acerco a él.

-Como salieron las cosas. Dijo en un tono serio.

-Bastante bien. Dijo Optimus.

Ultra Magnus sonrió y se fue donde los otros autobots. En eso alzó la mirada hacia las escaleras y vio a Brenda con una especie de palayera azul marino de tirantes demasiado escotada y le quedaba demasiado corto de las piernas, Optimus subió lo más rápido detrás de Brenda y la acorralo contra la pared.

-Con que provocándome ¿eh?. Dijo Optimus con un tono seductor

-Si tú lo quieres ver de esa forma. Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Optimus la beso apasionadamente y la metió al cuarto pero no sin antes cerrar con seguro, acostó a Brenda en la cama y vio una cuna al lado de la cama.

-Veo cual era prisa de que nos fuéramos. Dijo Optimus mientras miraba a Brenda y ella sonrió.

Volvió a besarla y metía sus manos metálicas por debajo de la playera de Brenda, ella gemía y suspiraba…el extrañaba esos sonidos…

**Hasta aquí por hoy y de una vez aviso estoy trabajando en una historia sobre Ultra Magnus y la madre de Brenda**


	25. Chapter 25

Nueva vida

**Aquí el capitulo de hoy amigos…**

Capitulo 25: La sorpresa y el vestido

Optimus estaba en su forma humana y tenía a su amada Brenda a lado, sus cuerpos desnudos estaban cubiertos por las sabanas, ambos dormían plácidamente pero Brenda empezó a moverse varias veces, abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio a Optimus que dormía plácidamente y luego vio el cuerpo de su amado…parecía el de un dios, ella no pudo seguir contemplando el cuerpo de Optimus ya que empezó a tener nauseas, rápidamente se puso lo primero que vio y salto de la cama y corrió directo al baño, Optimus abrió los ojos y vio correr a su compañera.

-Brenda ¿qué pasa?. Dijo Optimus mientras sus pantalones de holoforma volvían a su lugar y se fue directo al baño, cuando entro la encontró en el suelo y con la cabeza colgando en el inodoro.

-Me siento muy mal Optimus. Brenda murmuro, cuando otra ola de nauseas la golpeo.

Optimus acomodo el cabello que colgaba por el rostro de Brenda y lo puso detrás de sus orejas, cuando Brenda había terminado de vomitar y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Iré por Ratchet. Dijo Optimus.- tú quédate aquí. Dijo mientras salía del baño y del cuarto.

Mientras Optimus baja a la sala rezaba para que Ultra Magnus no estuviera despierto, con nerviosismo entro a la cocina y para su suerte solo estaba Michelle y Ratchet…que le preparaba un chocolate caliente.

-Ratchet…necesito que escanees a Brenda. Dijo un poco alterado.

-Le paso algo. Dijo Michelle mientras lo miraba.

-Está muy enferma. Dijo Optimus.

-Ya voy Optimus. Dijo Ratchet mientras le entregaba el chocolate a Michelle.

Ambos subieron al cuarto, cuando entraron escucharon a Brenda vomitar.

-Optimus yo traeré a Brenda, tu ve a tus hijas. Le dijo Ratchet con un tono tranquilo.

Optimus hiso lo que Ratchet le dijo y fue a ver a sus hijas que ya estaban despiertas, cuando vieron a su padre sonrieron y Optimus las cargo, cuando se dio la vuelta vio a su amigo que traía entre sus brazos a Brenda y la puso en la cama.

-Papa Carlisle…que tengo. Dijo ella débilmente y Ratchet sonrió ante eso a él le encantaba el humor de Brenda.

-Pronto lo sabremos Brenda. Dijo Ratchet en tono cariñoso.

Ratchet tomo su forma bípeda y empezó a escanear a Brenda, Optimus se sentó a lado de ella y puso a sus hijas a lado de su madre que la miraban con preocupación con esos hermosos ojos azules, Brenda le sonrió a sus hijas.

-Bueno, todo está bien. Dijo Ratchet y Optimus suspiro.

Ratchet siguió escaneando a Brenda y se detuvo en el vientre de Brenda.

-Optimus…espero que Magnus te perdone. Dijo Ratchet mientras miraba a Optimus.

-Que quieres decir. Dijo Optimus.

Ratchet miro a Optimus y luego a Brenda.- Optimus…Brenda…tendrán otro chispeante. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Optimus parecía que se iba a desmayar pero estaba demasiado feliz por la noticia.

-No han pasado ni tres días desde que di a luz, y ahora tendré otro hijo. Dijo ella con una sonrisa.-espero que mi padre te perdone.

-Sera nuestro secreto. Dijo Optimus mientras la besaba, Ratchet se sintió incomodo ante la situacion.

-Ejem…no quisiera interrumpirlos pero que harán si Magnus se entera. Dijo nervioso.

-Se lo diremos en la boda. Dijo ella.- Oh¡ es cierto hoy tengo que ir a ver los vestidos. Dijo mientras saltaba de la cama.

-Optimus iba a ir detrás de ella pero Ratchet lo detuvo.

-Lo siento amigo mío, pero Brenda debe ver ella sola el vestido, el novio no puede verlo. Dijo Ratchet con una sonrisa, Optimus frunció el seño…típica superstición humana.

-Solo ten cuidado. Le dijo Optimus a Brenda.

-Claro. Dijo ella mientras lo besaba a él y a sus hijas.

Cuando su compañera se fue con Bumblebee y con Jacqueline, Ratchet lo dejo solo con sus hijas.

-Bien, y ahora que hare con ustedes. Dijo Optimus mientras miraba a sus hijas y se acostaba en la cama con ellas. Las cargo y las puso sobre su pecho y ambas lo miraban con curiosidad, Renesme se movió para estar mas cercas de su padre y con una de sus manitas acariciaba el rostro de Optimus, pero en el caso de Layna ella se estiro y le jalo el cabellos de holoforma a su padre, Optimus gruño, a pesar de que ese no fuera su verdadero cuerpo eso si que dolía.

-Brenda…regresa rápido. Dijo Optimus en voz baja.

Con Bumblebee, Jacqueline y Brenda…

Ellos habían entrado a una tienda donde vendían vestidos de novia, Bumblebee y Jacqueline le ayudaban a escoger uno ya que Brenda no se decidía ya que todos eran realmente hermosos. Pero no solo eso necesitaba uno que no estuviera ajustado para que no pudiera lastimara su futuro hijo.

-mmm…todos los vestidos se ven muy apretados. Dijo Jacqueline.

-Debemos encontrar uno que no se vea tan pegado. Dijo Bumblebee, mientras miraba unos vestidos.

Brenda estaba en otro pasillo buscando un vestido cuando vi unos que la maravillaron, fue por Jacqueline y Bee para que los vieran. Cuando los llevo a Jacqueline también le gustaron los vestidos.

Brenda se probó el que más le gusto y cuando salió Bee y Jacqueline se sorprendieron…Brenda se veía tan hermosa.

-Y como me veo. Pregunto Brenda.

-Bastante bien. Dijeron ambos.

Cuando Brenda ya se había decidido que vestido llevarse y se fueron sabiendo que se lo entregarían pronto.

Cuando regresaron a la casa todos estaban abajo esperando a la futura novia y a los otros dos. Cuando llegaron todos bombardearon con preguntas a Brenda, Ultra Magnus interfirió.

-Y como le fue a la luz de mi vida. Pregunto él.

-Muy bien papa. Dijo ella con una sonrisa y miro a todos.-bajo en un momento, tengo que ir a ver a mi futuro esposo y a mis hijas. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Brenda subió rápidamente y entro a su cuarto, cuando vio a Optimus y a sus hijas ellos estaban plácidamente dormidos. Ella sonrió y fue a acostarse con ellos y les tapo una cobija, Optimus se despertó y vio a su amada.

-Te tardaste. Dijo en voz baja.

-Créeme es difícil escoger. Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Optimus se agacho un poco y la beso tiernamente. Ye ella sonreía con el beso al igual que él, se separaron al ver que sus pequeñas se movían.

-Te amo Optimus. Dijo Brenda mientras se acostaba con una de sus hijas en su pecho.

-Yo también te amo Brenda, y al pequeño que se forma en tu vientre. Dijo Optimus con una sonrisa.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, al ver el resto de los autobots que Brenda y Optimus no bajaban subieron a buscarlos, cuando abrieron la puerta de cuarto vieron a la familia dormida y todos sonrieron ante eso.

-Dejémoslos dormir. Dijo Ultra Magnus mientras se iba. Y todos se fueron excepto Bumblebee y Ratchet.

-Imagínate la cara de Ultra Magnus cuando se entero de su otro nieto. Dijo Bee en tono divertido.

-Sera divertido. Dijo Ratchet con una sonrisa…

Optimus y Brenda esperaban con ansias el día de su boda, ya que sería muy pronto…

**Espero que les haya gustado, y ya falta poco para el final eh imagínense la cara de Magnus cuando se entere de su otro nieto.**


	26. Chapter 26

Nueva vida

**Eh aquí el capítulo de hoy amigos míos… **

Capitulo 26: la preparación

Los días se pasaban rápido, y el día esperado se acercaba demasiado rápido, al igual que el vientre de Brenda empezaba a crecer, pero apenas se notaba un pequeño bulto, durante ese tiempo Brenda estuvo ensayando al igual que Optimus pero para ella era más torturoso ya que nunca había caminado con tacones.

-Ya llevo casi una semana aflojando estos zapatos y siguen igual…además me tambaleo demasiado. Dijo Brenda mientras daba pequeños pasos.

-No están difícil. Dijo Pamela mientras la sostenía de la cintura.

-Tú lo dices, porque siempre usaste tacones y yo solo puro zapatos y tenis. Dijo Brenda con nerviosismo.

Strom Nightmare estaba en su holoforma humana y tenía en su regazo a las hijas de Brenda que la veían atentamente y ella miraba los intentos de Brenda.

-Espero que Brenda no se lastime con esas cosas. Dijo Strom, en eso vio a las hijas de Brenda que reían.- veo que les causaría gracia si su madre se callera. Dijo Strom en voz baja y ellas seguían riendo.

-Oigan¡ ya me canse¡. Dijo Brenda mientras se quitaba los tacones.

-No, que¡vas a seguir practicando, mañana ya es tu boda¡. Dijo Liz mientras detenía a Brenda y le ponía los tacones.

-Por eso lo digo¡. Dijo Brenda en voz alta.- solo los voy a usar en la boda y en la fiesta me los quito. Dijo mientras trataba de quitárselos pero Carla la detuvo.

-No podemos dejar que hagas tu santa voluntad. Dijo Carla.

Brenda tenía una venita resaltando en la sien era demasiado estrés de por si estaba embarazada…de nuevo el ruido era demasiado estresante.

-Oigan¡. Grito Brenda.- no olviden que estoy embarazada, de nuevo. Dijo Brenda.

Todas se miraron, pero su hermana estaba sorprendida.-¡Que!

Mientras tanto con Optimus y los autobots…

-Los rituales humanos son realmente extraños. Dijo Optimus mientras se probaba el traje de novio, que Lennox le había conseguido.- es necesario…todo esto. Dijo Optimus mientras miraba a todos.

-Ya te imaginaras como me sentía yo cuando use esas cosas por primera vez. Dijo Crosshairs.- pero todo tiene su recompensa. Sonrió pícaramente, y todos lo miraron.

-No queras decir. Dijo Drift con duda.

-Si. Dijo Crosshairs.- En la noche de bodas…oh, esa noche deje rendida a Pamela, ronda, tras ronda de…

-No queremos detalles¡. Dijeron todos y Crosshairs solo rio. Optimus suspiro, en eso miro a Brenda que trataba de caminar con las cosas llamadas "tacones" y rio ante sus fallidos intentos.

-Solo espero que no salgas huyendo. Le dijo Ultra Magnus en tono serio.

-Jamás lo haría. Dijo Optimus un tanto enojado, aunque él y Magnus fueran amigos el realmente lo odiaba, si que no le gustaba que él estuviera cercas de Brenda.

Lo que Optimus tendría que soportar después de casarse con Brenda…primero los antojos y a su futuro y fastidioso suegro.

De regreso con Brenda y las chicas…

-Pero…si no tiene mucho de que tus hijas nacieron y a hora ya vas a tener a otro?¡. Le dijo su hermana.

-Si…ya pero…que se puede hacer cuando tu compañero se excita. Dijo Brenda con una sonrisa picara.

-Más bien tú lo provocaste. Dijo Liz y Brenda sonrió más y todas ya saben que iba a decir.

-Claro…pero esa vez no tenia ánimos de levantarme, ya que si haces el amor de dos formas diferentes durante toda la noche. Dijo ella con un tono bastante pervertido y con un sonrojo.

-Brenda¡. Dijeron todas y ella se rio. Al igual que Strom Nightmare, ella estaba muerta de risa y las pequeñas la miraban.

-mmm, y Lennox donde esta?. Pregunto ella.

-Dijo que iba a recoger a su esposa eh hija. Le contesto Jacqueline.- a hora que lo pienso, no vas a querer despedida de soltera. Dijo ella.

-Soltera?, enserio, una mujer que ya tiene dos hijas y uno en camino, sigue siendo soltera?. Dijo ella con un tono divertido.- no gracias, me conformo con Optimus. Dijo Brenda.

En eso sonó el teléfono de la casa, Pamela fue a contestar y sonaba bastante alegre, cuando colgó el teléfono miro a su hermanita.

-Adivina quién era. Dijo Pamela con una sonrisa.

-El de las pizzas?. Dijo ella en un tono divertido.

-No¡. Dijo Pamela con una vena resaltando en su cien.- era Joshua.

Brenda se impresiono y rápidamente se quito los zapatos y se fue a sentar y miro a su hermana en busaca de una respuesta.

-Y como está Grimlock?. Dijo un tanto impaciente.

-No me dijo nada, solo que estarían aquí al atardecer. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella sonrió, Strom le entrego a sus hijas y ella las miro, y dijo.- pronto, conocerán a su guardián y amigo. Le dijo con una sonrisa y les beso la frente.

Pasaba el tiempo y Lennox regreso con su esposa Sarah y su hija Annabelle, Brenda le había dicho que su hija era realmente hermosa, cuando todo esto paso Brenda subió a avisarle a Optimus sobre la llegada de Joshua y los Dinobots, cuando lo encontró y se lo dijo el también bajo.

-Así que los Dinobots están a punto de llegar. Dijo él con una sonrisa mientras cargaba a Renesme.

-Sí, espero que tus hijas no se espanten cuando lo vean. Dijo ella mientras le hacía cosquillas a su hija.

En eso se escucharon pasos enormes, ambos se alarmaron y salieron rápidamente, cuando lo hicieron se sorprendieron al ver a los Dinobots.

-Grimlock¡. Dijo ella en un tono feliz.

Grimlock se agacho a ver a su pequeña amiga.- Yo Grimlock nunca faltar a día especial. Dijo él y luego vio a las bebes.- esas ser crías del Prime. Dijo mientras señalaba a la bebe que traía ella. Brenda sintió con la cabeza.-ser muy pequeñas.

Renesme cuando vio a Grimlock quiso esconderse en el pecho de su padre, en cuanto a Layna estriaba sus manitas y reía cuando vio a Grimlock. Grimlock parecía sonreír ante la actitud de las pequeñas ya que una saco la actitud de su madre y la otra de su padre, el quiso seguir conociendo a las pequeñas pero no pudo ya que Joshua llego.

-Hola. Dijo él cuando vio a Brenda y Optimus, el sonrió cuando vio a las bebes.- esas son sus hijas¡. Dijo con felicidad y se acerco.- esto es impresionante. Ambas le sonreían a Joshua, todos entraron a la casa y los Dinobots se alegaron para hacer guardia pero Grimlock se quedo cercas de la casa y cuidaba como todo un guardián, cuando todos estaban reunidos estaban platicando sobre la boda de Brenda, pero en eso sus hijas empezaron a bostezar y Optimus y ella las llevaron al cuarto para poder dormirlas. Cuando ya pudieron dormirlas, Optimus se fijo en Brenda y vio la ropa que llevaba, traía una falda rosa larga y un suéter morado, pero él se fijo en la falda que le quedaba bastante pegada, el gruño seductoramente y ella volteo a verlo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Optimus ya la tenía en la cama.

-Optimus. Dijo ella un tanto sorprendida.- tenemos que descansar para mañana, además estoy embarazada.

-Lo sé…pero no quiero esperar a la luna de miel. Dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su forma bipeda, sus ópticos reflejaban ese brillo purpura.- quiero marcarte como mía. Dijo él con una mirada sexy.

-Optimus, pero si ya soy tuya. Dijo Brenda con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, pero si algún día aparece algún mech que te desee. Dijo mientras pasaba sus placas labiales por el cuello de Brenda.

-Optimus, yo jamás iría con alguien más. Dijo Brenda entre suspiros.-aaaah¡. Ella gimió cuando sintió las manos metálicas ingresar a través de su falda.- como planeas marcarme como tuya?. Pregunto mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Con mi olor. Dijo él mientras acariciaba las piernas de Brenda.

-Tu olor?. Dijo ella con duda, Optimus la miro por un segundo.

-Sí, es como una advertencia para los otros mechs para que no se acerquen y no se atrevan a tocar lo que ya tiene dueño. Dijo con gruñido posesivo, Brenda sonrió traviesamente, ambos empezaron su trabajo pero fueron interrumpidos por Ultra Magnus que tomo a Optimus del hombro y lo saco del cuarto y se lo llevo con el.

-No dormirán juntos esta noche¡. Dijo Ultra Magnus mientras se lo lleva a otro cuarto y Brenda veía la escena con una gota de sudor al estilo anime.

-Lo bueno es que no sabe que estoy embarazada. Dijo ella en voz baja y una sonrisa nerviosa.

Brenda se fue a dormir mientras pensaba en el día de su boda que sería al día siguiente…

**El próximo capítulo será el último de la secuela…no sé cuando lo subiré ya que se me vinieron varias cosas de la escuela, pero tratare de subirlo lo antes posible nos vemos en el día de la boda de Optimus y Brenda bye bye :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Nueva vida

**Aquí el ultimo cap.**

Capitulo 27: La boda…y el final

"_Qué bueno es saber que dos seres que nacieron el uno para el otro finalmente se hayan unido en matrimonio, su__**amor**__es puro, desinteresado y esta mas allá de nuestro entendimiento, quiéranse mucho por el resto de sus vidas"_

El día esperado…había llegado, el día que Optimus y Brenda habían esperado con ansias…el día en que se unirían…el día de su boda. Todo el mundo se había levantado temprano, todas las chicas ayudaban a Brenda a arreglarse y los Autobots le ayudaban a Optimus.

-Brenda, te estás viendo más hermosa. Dijo Sarah mientras le ponía el maquillaje, Brenda sonrió.

-Gracias Sarah. Dijo amablemente.- es la primera vez que me ponen maquillaje. Dijo ella con una risita.

Pamela peinaba el largo cabello de Brenda, aunque también necesitaba ayuda de Michelle para ayudarla con todo ese cabello.- Por qué no te cortaste el cabello. Dijo Pamela, mientras hacia unas trenzas en su cabello.

-Optimus ama mi cabello. Dijo ella con un leve sonrojo, en eso sus ojos estaban cristalinos, unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron caer por su rostro.

-Oh, Brenda no arruines mi obra de arte. Dijo Sarah mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas, y ella solo rio.

-Lo siento es que estoy demasiado feliz, que no lo puedo soportar. Dijo ella con una sonrisa, Sarah le paso un pañuelo, y le dijo.- No arruines mi obra de arte. Dijo en tono divertido.

-Hola- dijo Strom Nightmare cuando entro al cuarto, cuando Brenda vio a Strom, vio que traía un vestido negro con rojo, pero después vio a sus hijas que tenían unos vestidos blancos con azul.-estas quedando hermosa. Dijo la ex con.

-Gracias. Contesto ella.- donde están las demás?. Pregunto ella.

-Están abajo con Joshua, y Michelle anda comiendo. Dijo Strom con una sonrisa y mientras dejaba a las bebes en la cama y se dirigía al closet de Brenda.- es hora del vestido. Dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras sacaba una caja blanca.

Con los Autobots y Optimus…

Optimus estaba terminándose de arreglar, claramente Ultra Magnus no lo dejo solo ni un momento.

-Como si me fuera a escapar. Dijo en voz baja y con un gruñido.

Era cierto Ultra Magnus no lo dejo ya que pensaba que Optimus escaparía para no casarse y no tuvo otra forma para alejarlo de su hija…que ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba embarazada de nuevo.

-Espero que estés listo. Dijo Ultra Magnus a sus espaldas.

-Lo estoy, pero quiero ver a Brenda. Dijo en un tono serio.

-Lo siento, no puedo permitir que veas a mi hija. Le dijo Ultra Magnus, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y Optimus le dio una mirada seria y enojada.- costumbres humanas. Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Por qué no usas tu forma humana. Dijo Optimus en un tono seco. Y Ultra Magnus lo miro seriamente y salió del cuarto no sin antes de tomar una pequeña caja. Optimus solo lo miro cuando se fue.

De regreso con Brenda…

Brenda ya tenía puesto el vestido, su vestido era realmente hermoso, tenía una cola larga, el corset estaba cubierto de piedritas, sin tirantes, también le quedaba un poco pegado, la falda tenia encajes plateados que formaban flores, solo faltaba ponerle el velo.

-Ya estas lista. Le dijo Sarah con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Sarah. Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Después Brenda miro a Strom que juagaba con sus hijas, ella sonrió, luego Strom la miro y sonrió ampliamente.

-Pareces su hermana mayor. Dijo Brenda, con una sonrisa tierna. La ex con solo rio con su comentario, pero volvió a mirar a Brenda, y le dijo.- el Prime no tendrá ojos para ti. Dijo con un tono divertido.

Brenda y Sarah se rieron, dejaron de reírse cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse, ambas voltearon a ver quien abría la puerta y se encontraron con Ultra Magnus en su forma bipeda, el sonrió al ver a su hija.

-Podrían dejarnos solo. Dijo en un tono bastante calmado. Sarah y Strom no dudaron y salieron con las hijas de Brenda.

Cuando salieron del cuarto Ultra Magnus cerró la puerta y volvió a mirar a su hija.-Nerviosa?. Pegunto Magnus con una sonrisa.

-Algo. Dijo ella con una sonrisa, en eso miro a su padre y se preguntaba como era su forma de humano.-oye papa, porque no usas tu forma humana. Dijo ella con curiosidad.

Magnus la miro por un instante, y le dijo.- enserio quieres ver mi forma humana. Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Claro que si viejo. Le dijo Brenda con un tono divertido.

Ultra Magnus rio ante el comentario de su hija.- niña irrespetuosa. Dijo justamente cuando una luz azul lo rodeo, ella cerró los ojos por la luz, cuando los abrió se sorprendió al ver la forma humana de su padre, eran muy parecidos, el cabello de él era café oscuro, su piel ligeramente morena y traía un traje bastante cuidado y una corbata de color rojo.- ves por qué no te parecías a nadie de la familia de tu madre. Dijo con un tono suave y Brenda sonrió.- bueno es hora. Dijo mientras tomaba del brazo a su hija, no sin antes ponerle una peineta en el cabello.

-Y esto?. Pregunto ella mientras señalaba la peineta.

-Es un regalo de mi parte. Le dijo Magnus y su hija sonrió, y le dijo.- es hermosa. Dijo cuando salían del cuarto y bajaban y se dirigían a la parte trasera de la casa, Brenda se puso nerviosa al ver a todos los invitados que platicaban entre sí, y por los nervios apretó la manga de su padre.

-No me dejes caer. Dijo ella con nerviosismo justamente cuando todos voltearon a verlos.

-Nunca lo haría. Le dijo Magnus son susurro justamente cuando empezaron a caminar hacia el altar que habían puesto en el patio. Brenda se sonrojo al ver a Optimus parado enfrente del altar, se veía realmente guapo con traje, su corbata azul rey, su cabello peinado hacia atrás, Optimus también se sonrojo al ver a Brenda vestida de blanco. Cuando Ultra Magnus le entrego a Brenda a Optimus lo miro en forma de advertencia, esto hiso que Optimus solo riera entre dientes y luego vio a su hermosa Brenda. La ceremonia avanzo normalmente, Optimus estaba rezando para que avanzara rápido y poder besar a Brenda, pero tenía que esperar, después de casi una hora de espera al fin escucharon las palabras esperadas, también de haberse puesto los anillos.

-Por el poder que se me ah otorgado, yo los declaro, marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia. Dijo el padre mientras miraba a Optimus, el sonrió y tomo a su compañera por la cintura y la beso y ella le correspondió el beso, ambos se sonrojaron cuando todos empezaron a aplaudir.

Todo fue felicidad en la fiesta, Optimus y Brenda estaban juntos en una sola mesa, ambos platicaban y reían, pero fueron interrumpidos por Magnus que les había dicho que tenían que bailar y ambos sonrieron y se levantaron para bailar la canción que ambos habían escogido…Fooled around and fell in love.

**I must have been through about a million girls****  
><strong>**i'd love 'em then i'd leave 'em alone****  
><strong>**i didn't care how much they cried, no sir****  
><strong>**their tears left me cold as a stone****  
><strong>**But then i fooled around and fell in love****  
><strong>**i fooled around and fell in love, yes i did****  
><strong>**i fooled around and fell in love****  
><strong>**i fooled around and fell in love****  
><strong>**It used to be when i'd see a girl that i liked****  
><strong>**i'd get out my book and write down her name****  
><strong>**ah, but when the, the grass got a little greener over on the other side…**

-Ya te dije que te ves hermosa. Le dijo Optimus con una sonrisa.

-No. Dijo ella con una risita.

**i'd just tear out that page****  
><strong>**I fooled around and fell in love****  
><strong>**i fooled around and fell in love, since i met you baby****  
><strong>**i fooled around and fell in love****  
><strong>**i fooled around and fell in love****  
><strong>**- guitar solo -****  
><strong>**Free, on my own is the way i used to be****  
><strong>**ah, but since i met you baby, love's got a hold on me****  
><strong>**it's got a hold on me now****  
><strong>**i can't let go of you baby****  
><strong>**I fooled around and fell in love****  
><strong>**i fooled around and fell in love, oh yes i did****  
><strong>**i fooled around, fooled around, fooled around, fooled around,****  
><strong>**fooled around, fooled around, fell in love****  
><strong>**fooled around, fooled around, fooled around, fooled around,****  
><strong>**fooled around, fooled around, fell in love****  
><strong>**i fooled around, fell in love****  
><strong>**i fell in love, i fell in love, yes i did…**

Cuando habían terminado de bailar siguieron su noche, no sin antes fueron por sus hijas que no tenían ni una pisca de sueño, el tiempo en la fiesta se paso rápido hasta que llego el momento de que los novios se fueran a su luna de miel, cuando estaban a punto de irse Brenda dejo encargadas a sus hijas con su hermana y Crosshairs que estaban muy gustosos de cuidarlas…Crosshairs no tanto. Antes de irse Brenda fue a ver a su padre que tenía una linda sonrisa.

-Papa tengo algo que decirte. Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Que pasa cariño. Le dijo en un tono calmado.

-Vas a tener otro nieto. Dijo ella mientras corría hacia la cabina de Optimus que en ese instante acelero lo más rápido que pudo.

-Vuelvan aquí¡. Dijo en voz alta mientras volvía a su verdadero cuerpo y se fue persiguiéndolos.

Cuando Magnus se dio cuenta que no los alcanzaría se rindió y dejo que se fueran, Optimus había llevado a Brenda a una playa que se veía realmente hermosa, y tomo su forma humana y entraron a una casa.

-Esta es nuestra noche, mi femme. Dijo Optimus con un ronroneo mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto.

-Optimus. Dijo ella con un suspiro al sentir los labios de Optimus en su cuello.

Esa noche era especial para ambos, pasaron varios días en esa casa, aunque se les hicieron muy pocos días ya que no tenían a sus hijas con ellos, así que regresaron a su hogar donde todos los esperaban, incluyendo a Magnus.

**Hell (hell), what the matter with your head head****  
><strong>**hell (hell), what the matter with your mind and your sign and a ohohoh****  
><strong>**hell (hell) nothin the matter with your head baby find it, come on and find it****  
><strong>**hell, with it baby cause you're fun and you're mine and you look so divine.****  
><strong>**Come and get your love****  
><strong>**come and get your love****  
><strong>**come and get your love****  
><strong>**come and get your love****  
><strong>**Hell (hell) what the matter with your feel right don't you feel right baby****  
><strong>**hell oh ya get it from the mainline all right****  
><strong>**i said find it find it come and rub it if you like it yeah****  
><strong>**hell (hell) it's your business****  
><strong>**if you want some take some****  
><strong>**get it together baby****  
><strong>**Come and get your love****  
><strong>**come and get your love****  
><strong>**come and get your love****  
><strong>**come and get your love****  
><strong>**Come and get your love****  
><strong>**come and get your love****  
><strong>**come and get your love now****  
><strong>**come and get your love****  
><strong>**come and get your love****  
><strong>**come and get your love now****  
><strong>**Come and get your love****  
><strong>**come and get your love****  
><strong>**come and get your love now****  
><strong>**come and get your love****  
><strong>**come and get your love****  
><strong>**come and get your love now****  
><strong>**Come and get your love****  
><strong>**come and get your love****  
><strong>**come and get your love****  
><strong>**come and get your love****  
><strong>**Hell (hell) what the matter with your feel right don't you feel right baby****  
><strong>**hell oh ya get it from the mainline all right****  
><strong>**La la la la la la la la la la la la****  
><strong>**come and get your love****  
><strong>**la la la la la la la la la la la la wooo****  
><strong>**come and get your love****  
><strong>**come and get your love****  
><strong>**come and get your love….**

Paso el tiempo y nació su hijo al cual llamaron Orion que era idéntico a su padre, Ultra Magnus volvió a advertirles que le bajaran a su calentura, pero no le hicieron caso ya que al poco tiempo tuvieron otra hija que la llamaron Liv, pero no solamente ellos tuvieron a sus hijos, también los autobots, Ratchet tuvo un hijo al cual le llamaron Rainer, Drift tuvo una hija y un hijo a los cuales llamo Nana y Haku, Crosshairs tuvo una hija a la cual le puso Anya, Hound tuvo un hijo que se llama Rambo y Bumblebee tuvo dos hijas que las llamo Haruka y Rin.

…..

Brenda estaba con Optimus y ambos miraban como sus hijos jugaban, Optimus acaricio la espalda de Brenda y ella rio.

-Es impresionante que no hayas envejecido. Dijo Optimus mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Dijo Ratchet, que yo viviría más y no envejecería al paso humano. Dijo con una sonrisa.- te amo. Le dijo ella mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

-Yo también te amo. Le dijo él.

Brenda dejo de besarlo y luego lo vio y sonrió.- te tengo una sorpresa. Dijo ella y el la miro con curiosidad.- vamos a tener otro hijo.

Optimus sonrió y la abrazo.- tu padre no va a estar feliz. Dijo con una risa y ella rio…

Brenda y Optimus aun tenían un largo camino que recorrer…

**Aquí el final…espero que salga otra peli de Transformers y así inspirarme para otro fanfic…nos vemos en el proximo fanfic**


End file.
